


Love Me Harder

by Hoodie, MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Amnesia - Song, Break Up, Cookies, Everything I Didn't Say - Song, F/F, Famous Photographer! Luke, Famous! Michael, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Ariana Grande's Song: Love Me Harder, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Memories, Normal!Luke, Photography, Pictures, Smut, famous!Ashton - Freeform, famous!Calum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Cause if you want to love me you gotta love me harder</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And If you really need me you gotta love me harder."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>'Love Me, Harder.'</em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>When Michael Hooks up with Luke when he was the personal band assistant of 5 Seconds Of Summer. And ends up breaking Luke fragile little heart, He thinks the only solution from him to be forgiven on his misunderstanding is to Love Him Harder than he has love anyone before.</p>
<p>Michael just have to get Luke back after he fucked up big time.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/CalPalHoodie/media/10845659_1567784503494886_98182118546112952_o_zpssupnuuuk.jpg.html">
    <img/>
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Cover Photo of Love Me Harder ©SupernaturalMystery306 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hoodie , MusicIsMyBoyfriend © 2014</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Snippets of Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just little snippets of the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoodie: Our First Collaboration!, and the story we thought of is really awesome really thanks to MusicIsMyBoyfriend can't wait for you guys to see what we have come up with! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please Enjoy this Teaser.

Luke was just average. He had a small apartment and was struggling to pay rent in the tiny place. He had no roommates and barely any friends. The only few he had lived back in Australia. Any odd job that he could do he jumped at. Maybe that was why fate smiled down upon him.

"Hello Mr.Jennings."

"It's Hemmings actually."

"Right. So Mr.Hemmings you want a job?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me ask you a few questions."

"Ok."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"What job would you like?"

"Anything."

"Alright. I want you to be 5SOS personal assistant."

"Ok."

"Great. You can start today."

"Ok thanks."

"Yeah. Just go find them. They are around here somewhere just start looking."

Luke raised a brow at this guys.

He said it like they were puppies.

Walking out he started his search.

He got about two minutes into this before someone ran into him.

Luke stumbled almost catching his balance, before the person lost theirs flopping onto of him. He let out a yelp as he was crushed by this massive thing, twisting his head he saw bright red and pale white. Rigging around he pushed up having the person rolled off of him falling to the floor with a groan.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked getting up and dusting himself off.

"I should be asking you that. You just had a six foot Australian take you to the ground."

"Well I'm six foot four so its not that bad."

The person on the ground finally stood and Luke blushed as he realized that _'THE' Michael Clifford_ was just on top if him.

"So you must be the new guy who is like our slave yeah?"

"Kind of, I get you guys stuff you need as in drinks food medication."

"Aw I want you around all the time, You're cute. Hey Luke I need something."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your number?"

"I don't think that would be very professional."

"But what if you're somewhere far away and I need something?"

"Then I would need the other boys numbers too."

"That can be arranged."

Luke jumped as Ashton appeared out of nowhere.

"I want to quit."

Ashton and Michael gasped rushing over to Calum.

"Cal he's been working for us five minutes and he already wants to quit, Are we really that bad?" Michael cried onto Calum's shoulder.

"Ash isn't you are."

"Fine."

Michael collapsed to the ground crawling over to Luke.

"Please don't quit, We haven't had someone as cute as you work for us like ever."

"No no no way. You guys are mean and you tackled me."

"I didn't mean to!"

"I'm sure. Get off of my shoe. I need to go find that guy."

"No don't leave us. I'll be nice I swear."

"Fine just get off of my shoe."

Michael grinned jumping up and hugging Luke.

"You are going to love working for us."

 

 

 

**_* * * * * * * *  L O V E M E H A R D E R ! * * * * * * * *_ **

 

**_2 MONTHS LATER._ **

  
"Luke can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well I know you have been working with us for like two months but I really like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Michael rolled so he was facing Luke. The blue eyed boy stared back at him with wide blue eyes.

"I want you to be my boyfriend?"

"Are you asking me or telling me Mike?"

"Telling."

"Then I say yes."

Michael grinned at him pulling him close and kissing him.

"I'm glad you didn't quit Lukey."

"Me too."

  
* * * * * * * *

 

"Lukey!"

"Yeah?"

"Come say hi to the fans!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Michael you know that I'm in the shower!"

"Fine."

"Just because the fans can't see that doesn't mean you can't."

"Sorry my lovlies but I must leave."

Michael stopped the video wiggling out of his clothes. Stepping into the shower he wrapped his arms around Luke's middle.

"I know you've only been working for us four months but I gotta say I like having you around. It would be great if you could join the band."

"Wouldn't it though?"

"Not sure what you would do."

"I can play guitar and do vocals."

"Yeah?"

"M hmm, Maybe I'll sing for you sometime."

Michael grinned pulling him into a kiss.

  
* * * * * * *

  
"Your lipstick stain is a work of art I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart and I know now that I'm so down-"

"Damn Luke where did you get a set of pipes like that?"

"Uh practice?"

"You could totally join the band and that will improve your relationship with Mikey."

"I don't know . . . ."

"Please!"

"Alright Ash. If you get the OK then maybe."

"Yes!"

  
* * * * * * *

 

_**"Give me a reason to believe it..."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, Suggestions, Ideas, ETC. ! :) Thank you for reading.
> 
> The Next Chapter is the Beginning of the story. :)


	2. Can I Have Your Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Seconds Of Summer needs an Assistant, and Luke just happens to fit the job. 
> 
> But then an Annoying Michael appeared wanting to get his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all begins here.
> 
> Please Enjoy Reading.
> 
> WILL BE EDITED AGAIN SOON! SORRY FOR THIS.

Finding a job it's quite easy as it looks, chasing your dream was even harder but Luke wasn't the person who is giving up that easy.

He was walking around the City of Austrailia and saw various job options but one job caught his eye, that he thinks that he can do it no problem.

WANTED: PERSONAL ASSISTANT FOR THE 5 SECONDS Of SUMMER BAND.

Luke wasted no time and enter the building without another thought. It's better than nothing, just as long as it pays well he sighs as he walks up to the lady that looks to be in charge.

She looked like she would rather be dying than sitting in the uncomfortable office chair. She looked over at Luke with a pinched expression.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" Her tone was dull and life less.

"I saw the flier for a personal assistant and would like to apply."

"Mmm." Was all he got as a.response.

"So can I fill out some forms of something?"

She gave an exasperated sigh like he had asked her twenty questions.

"Look. . . Sir you will have to talk to Mr. Marcus. He is on the forth floor. I will ask him if he is busy."

Luke drummed his fingers impatient as she reached over one pink finger nail pressing a button.

"Mr. Marcus are you busy?"

"No. Why?"

"There is a man here wanting to be the personal assistant to 5SOS." She droned.

Luke doesn't know how he didn't head the nasaly tone to her voice.

"Ah good send him up."

"Okay, Hemmings you may now proceed to the 4th floor just go straight and when you find two doors just knock the door on the right." the assistant explained

Luke just nodded and headed to the elevator.

He arrived on the fourth floor and when to the said door on the right and knocked gently.

"Come in, Come in" said a voice on the other side the door.

Luke entered the room as he went to settle down on the available chair infront of Mr. Marcus

 

"OK Hello, Mr. _Jennings_?"

"It's _Hemmings_ actually."

"Right. So Mr. _Hemmings_ you want a the job?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me ask you a few questions."

"Ok."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"What job would you like?"

"Anything that's easy and will not kill me in anyway. Also be worth it of doing."

"Alright. that's sounds fair enough. OK you can be 5 SOS personal assistant."

"Ok?, so when do I start?"

"Great. You can start today."

"Ok thanks."

"Yeah. Just go find them. They are around here somewhere just start looking."

Luke looked around and found a poster of the band, raised a brow at the poster. The way there were talked about they sounded like puppies.

He thanked Mr. Marcus and walked out to his search for the 5 SOS boys.

 

 

 

_*** * * * * * * * L O V E M E H A R D E R ! * * * * * * * *** _

 

 

 

Luke was about two minutes into his search for three six foot Australians when something big and heavy collided with his back. Luke gasped stumbling a bit almost catching his balance until the giant monster fell on top of him. He flopped to the ground groaning as whatever it was fell with him. Pressing his palms against the carpeted floor he pushed up seeing a flailing mess of red and pale skin fall to the floor.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine what you should be asking is if _you_ are OK. You just had a six foot one Aussie fall onto you."

"Well I'm six foot four so its not that big of a deal."

Luke looked over as the other man got up. He blushed as he realized ' _THE Michael Clifford'_  just landed on _top_  of him. Michael laughed at his blushing face.

"So who are you?"

"I'm Luke. I'm your guys-"

"Personal slave." Michael cut in grinning when Luke glared.

"Yes. I get you drinks food medication-"

"Can you get me something then?"

"What?"

"Your number."

Luke blushed further looking at his shoes. What lovley black laces he owned.

"That wouldn't be very professional Michael."

"But what if you are far away and I need something?"

"Then I would need the other boys numbers too."

"That would be fine." Ashton giggled as he appeared out if nowhere.

Luke jumped as Ashton's arms were around his middle.

"Yeah you're cute so I want you around."

"That's it I wanna quit."

"Please don't quit, We haven't had someone as cute as you work for us like ever."

"No no no way. You guys are mean and you tackled me."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Cal he's been working for us five minutes and he already wants to quit, Are we really that bad?" Michael fake cried onto Calum's shoulder.

"Ash isn't you are."

"Fine."

Michael collapsed to the ground crawling over to Luke.

  
"What now?, And will you get off of my shoe, I need to go find that guy and tell─."  
he was cut of by the begged, pleaded and cried on Luke's shoe.

  
"No don't leave us. I'll be nice I swear and I don't even know you name yet!, OHH GOD I AM HORRIBLE PERSON!."

  
"Yes you are, nearly crushing the new assistant to death and not even knowing his name good job Mikey."Calum said in a teasing voice.  
Michael glared at his to bandmates that aren't helping one bit, but went back on what he was doing to Luke's shoe

  
"JUST PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!, Please."

  
"Fine just get off of my shoe."

  
Michael grinned jumping up and hugging Luke.

  
"Well your quite the Moody One."  
"I know and You're going to love working for us."

  
Luke rolled his eyes as the red head hugged him.

  
"So could I have your number now?"

  
"I swear to God Michael I will go talk to him right now."

 

"Michael quit! He might actually quit one if these times!"

  
"Calum's right. You never know Michael. . . "

  
"No you can't leave me /alone/ with these two love birds."

  
"Ash and Cal can't be that bad."

  
All three boys stopped realizing one fact. The new assistant had all their names down and they didn't know his.

  
"So what's your name?" Calum asked.

  
"Luke."

  
"Ok Luke then. How are you Luke?"

  
"Annoyed."

 

Calum and Ashton flared at Michael at was poking at Luke's cheek. He belt his hands up in surrender st spooky back.

  
"Welcome to the Crew." Ashton grinned arms around Calum.

  
"Yeah I flattered, So what do I do as your Personal Assistant?, Please don't take advantage of me in the wrong way cause I will really quit right this second!"

  
"Don't worry Lukey, wait can we call you that? it sound cute !" Ashton exclaimed and as both of the boys nodded.

  
Luke just nodded and the boys let out their happiness by having a group hug.

  
"So that mean we are friends or what?"

 

"Yes of course we are!, don't worry about anything we will make you are not an assistant but please do be careful of Michael here he can't handle cute boys like you like Ash and Me."

  
"HEY!, I CAN TOO! and besides I am not Alone anymore finally I will not suffer Cashton madness anymore!"

  
"Okay?, Again I am flattered."

  
"SO now can I get your number?"

 

"NO!, but Ashton's and Calum can get mine."

  
and Luke gave his number to Calum

  
"NO FAIR!, YOU ALL BEING MEAN TO ME!"

  
"I already Love this guy! well come to the LUCASHTON"

  
"HELL NO!, YOU ARE NOT GETTING HIM THAT WAY!"

  
"Too bad I already agreed." Luke grinned

  
"I HATE YOU ALL!" quickly grabbing Ashton's phone and running to their dressing room and locked it.

  
"NOW I HAVE HIS NUMBER!" he shouted

  
the boys when to where Michael is.

  
"Uhmm mate, That's my phone."

  
"Yeah? your point is?"

  
"He only gave his number on Calum's Phone and not yet my Phone."

  
"FUCKING SHIT! WHY!"

  
the 3 boys laughed and watched a depressed Michael come out of the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, Suggestions, Ideas, ETC. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. A House A Fence Maybe A Few Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah we could get a house with like a fence and a couple horses or something."
> 
> "So two or three horses?"
> 
> "Three."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated ! We got inspired by some point and came up with this Idea hope you all like it !
> 
> ENJOY READING!

_"Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go..."_

_\- Love Me Harder_

 

Luke grinned face pressed against the window looking at the streets and signs passing by. Billings was really pretty.

"I wanna live in Montana." Luke sighed still looking wishfuly at the landscape.

"Yeah we could get a house with like a fence and a couple horses or something." Michael mumbled glued to his phone reading fanfiction a fan sent him.

Luke raised a brow at the red head.

"What makes you think I want a house with you?"

"Well Ash and Cal are taken."

Luke giggled as he heard a shout of 'threesome!'

"Exactly."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Michael pouted getting closer.

Luke gulped at the closeness of their faces. He wanted to back away but it was like those green ireses trapped him.

"I don't." He finally got out.

Michael smiled at him making him feel like the whole world just collapsed onto him.

"So two or three horses?"

"Three."

"Well okay then as long they will not die" Michael teased in a joking tone.

"Of course not we will take good care of them"

"But what about me? Aren't you going to take care of me and love me?" Michael pouted looking like a sad puppy.

Luke stayed quiet didn't know what to say to Michael's question, thinking hard for an answer he was like in a trance infront of Michael.

"Hello? Lukey? Did you die? Please don't DIE! We have so many plans for the future and our three horses!"

Luke was snapped back to reality with what Michael said.

"I─ didn't die just thinking about the horses, anyway you would be a handful to take care of anyway."

"But you love me anyway" Michael said with a wink and a gorgeous smile.

Luke's face turned red so he turned around to face the windows and saw a magnificent view.

"Damn, wish I had my camera with me." he sighed.

"Don't worry Mikey packed it for you."

"Really aww thanks Mikey."

Luke grinned over at Michael and it made the red heads insides melt at the pure joy of on Luke's face at having his camera. Could he make Luke that happy someday? Is that how happy he would be when-

"Mikey! Look there is some horses!" Luke squealed.

Michael looked over seeing a black and white horse running side by side. He smiled as Luke watched them snapping a picture or two. Luke turned the camera to him aiming and snapping the pic.

"Mikey you look so handsome."

Michael blushed looking away.

"Well this is /the Michael Clifford/ we are talking about, anyway can I see?"

"Sure"

Michael went to Luke and saw the indeed handsome picture of him.

"You take really good picture Lukey, You should really take your camera with you more often so you can capture every moment that we will spend together and combine it all in an Album!" Michael said with excitement.

"Uhmm Thanks Mikey..." Luke's blush became more red.

"Yeah that's smart. You could take all the pictures and I'll put it together. It could he a Luke masterpiece. What do you say?"

Just then Calum and Ashton entered the room.

"What Masterpiece?" Calum said

"Are you two now together?" Ashton said while he raise his eye brow at them

Luke was really red at this point but he stayed quite and look at his shoes ,but Michael had a huge grinned on his face.

"No we were just talking about taking pictures and stuff."

"Oh my gosh that would be so cute!"

Luke blushed under the gaze of the other three.

"Maybe some other time. So where is our first stop?"

"Metra."

The rest of the ride was silent with Michael and Luke sneaking glances at one another. Calum and Ashton got fed up with it stomping out if the room because 'they couldn't handle all the eye fucking.'

"So what are the names?"

"Of?"  
.  
"Our horses duh!"

"Well it world depend on what the horses looked like."

"Oh my gosh Luke. You are difficult."

"Whatever."

Michael smiled at the frustrated Luke crawling over to him.

"Hi." He breathed when he was close enough to where Luke would be slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello." Luke mumbled a blush creeping up his neck.

"I could do with a kiss."

"Well too bad."

"Please?"

Luke rolled his eyes pecking the red heads cheek. Michael looked over at him with an eye roll he kissed at the corner of Michael's mouth.

 

_************  L O V E   M E   H AR D E R   !  ************ _

 

 

"I KNEW IT YOU TOO ARE TOGETHER YOUR KISSING!" Ashton screamed as he and Calum ran into the room.

Luke and Michael froze when they heard Ashton.

"MUKE ALERT!. Ohh Lukey why die you have betray us to go to the dark side" Calum joked and both of them laughed.

"I─t's not what it looks like ──" Luke tried to explain but Michael cut him Luke of by place a quick kiss on his lips, Luke froze in place.

"Nope, we are together we're caught!" He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Luke to pull him closer to his side.

Luke was speechless at this point he didn't know what to do with Michael acting this way it was totally unexpected he was caught off guard by the surprise kiss, yet it felt good those lips are just so soft.

"Well then I guess you finally found the one Mikey! Congrats and never fuck it up please. I can't handle Mopey Michael again."

"Yeah Mikey, Don't hurt Luke he is just to cute to be hurt."

"Of course I won't, I will love hIm forever we will get a house in Montana with a fence and will live with three horses and will make love everyday."

"Too much information but okay sure whatever, we are just happy for you both!, so no more CASHTON for you then?"

"YES! NOW THERE WILL BE MUKE ALL OVER YOU BOTH!"

"Yeah right! As if you could compete with Cashton!"

"You bet we can! Right Lukey?"

Luke was still speechless not knowning what to say, yet he was about to open his mouth to ask what just happened.

"Silence means yes, so better get ready Cashton!" Michael challenged

"Yeah yeah whatever, We must leave the hotel now that's why we returned here, c'mon the bus is already waiting down stairs."

"Okay, Let go then"

Luke was really quiet but was now moving, they all got their stuff and went to exit their suite, when Ashton and Calum are far ahead Michael stopped Luke and began to speak.

"Sorry for that, I just wanted you to know what I really feel about you and I understand if you don't feel the sa─"

Michael was cut of by Luke's lips brushing against his.

"No don't be, I'm glad you admitted it I was too chicken to even say anything but yeah we will make this work."

"So this means we are together together?"

"As long as you want it to be?"

"Pinch me I must be dreaming."

Luke pinched Michael on the shoulder and heard a loud scream.

"AWCH!, That's hurts! Do it again!"

"SUCH A DORK!"

"Well at least now we are together and I am your dork! and you love me!"

"Whatever Mikey."

"HEY MIKEY LUKE HURRY UP !" Calum and Ashton yelled interrupting them.

"Well better get there my Personal Luke Assistant."

"You're still a dork."

Michael just smiled and when to where Ashton and Calum were waiting. They were stopped by security who informed that the Arena was only three or four blocks away. Luke squealed quickly taking a picture of the view. Michael smiled taking his hand and leading him to the road. Their hands swung in between their bodies as they walked. Michael hummed an unknown tune as Luke listened to his IPod.

"This feels so domestic it's kinda hard to think that you guys.are like big time famous rock stars."

"Isn't it though?"

Luke hummed in agreement looking for a place to capture beautiful pictures. They arrived at the Arena walking inside. It was barren on the walls and they were painted a Greyish yellow. Luke thought it was hideous. They walked out seeing the stage and all his seats. Down on the floor were two figures. Ready walked down to them. One was a tall blonde with a beard blue eyes a leather jacket a graphic t shirt and jeans along with wine boots. The girl next to him was a bit shorter by like two or three inches. She had long brown hair dark almost black eyes Fabian skin. She wore their hoodie with black skinny jeans and wine unknown dog tags. They both turned at the else time looking the four over. The girl giggled a bit as she saw the intertwined fingers of the two couples.

"Hello my name is Vanessa and this is my dad Jason."

"Hello. Nice to-"

"Don't. Look I haven't got Mich to show you here its uh pretty small compared to other places but we make it work. So if you follow me I can show you around." Vanessa giggled.

The four noticed how her eyes kept flicking to their joined hands. They slowly let go not wanting to upset her. Jason walked off as his name was called.

"You guys can good hands you know."

"But you kept looking so we thought."

"Oh please. Babe c'mere." Vanessa called.

A shorter blonde walked over. She had good eyes pale skin blind hair. She wore a t shirt a cost and some jeans along with three inch wedges. Vanessa kissed her taking her hand.

"So follow me."

Vanessa led them away.showing then everything. They nodded taking in the information. The blonde was very jumpy and loved to get piggy back rides. Michael couldn't help but wonder if he would make Luke that happy.

"So that's Metra. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Negative."

"No."

She nodded smiling. Her attention was drawn to the blonde again who was on a step stool now just about as tall as her. Vanessa smiled leaning in and kissing her. The blonde wrapped her arms around Vanessa's neck. They broke away and Vanessa pulled her onto her back.

"Well have any questions here."

Thus smaller girl crawled.put their phone numbers on Luke's arm before demanding Vanessa take her to get food.

"That were so cute." Ashton squealed

"I know." Cal laughed at a jumping Ashton.

 

_************  L O V E   M E   H AR D E R   !  ************ _

 

"Now Please go to your dressing room, You will have an hour to prepare for your performance tonight and Thank you again for playing here in Metra it is an Honor." Vanessa explained

Vanessa lead the boys to their Dressing Room and gave them a few more instructions then left the boys to prepare.

"So we have an hour better get ready!"

Ashton said to his band mates which didn't care on what he was saying as they were sitting in a large couch 

"Maybe later it's still an hour."

"Yeah Ash chill for a second and cuddle with my Ashy" 

"Okay, Anything you want"

 

As Calum and Ashton Cuddle in front of Michael and Luke they started to feel uncomfortable. 

 

"Okay, this is getting awkward so anything you need guys? No? Nothing? Nada? Okay I guess I will be out there doing stuff just call me if you need anything at all that is Legal and safe"

Luke explained

 

"Okay, Lukey" said Calum and Ashton in Unison

 

"Okay I will go now...─" then Luke's phone rang and he picked it up

"Hello?"

"Hey Lukey, I need you right now to cuddle with me this instant!"

"Uhmm, sure I guess?" looking at Michael with a smirk on his face

"Well come over here, Princess" 

Calum and Ashton was shocked on what Michael has said.

 

"Princess?" Ashton started

"Oh God Luke please be careful." Calum added

 

"Don't listen to them Lukey." 

"Okay?, Whatever let's just get this cuddling over with you all still have to get ready for your performance"

"Fine, As long as your here so I wouldn't be left with Cashton"

"Whatever"

They Cuddled and settle down for about thirty minutes and finally got ready, Luke on the other hand took his camera and took pictures around the places that were showed to them recently and couldn't believe how it all go they turned out. It only ten minutes until the boys performed and he had to check up on them, He went to the dressing room to find all the boys all ready, but Luke's attention was mostly on Michael he can't believe it but He looks so Handsome and Attractive to set it straight He is so freaking HOT but Luke must not be noticed that he was finding Michael Attractive.

"SO OUR FIRST SHOW! LETS ROCK IT!" Ashton exclaimed   
  
"Yes we will ! Let's to this!" Calum Added

"Finally, We get to perform again!" Michael said happily   
  
"Good Luck Guys!, Have a Great Show!" Luke supported them

"Wouldn't be here if without our greatest assistant ever!" the 3 boys said in unison

 

Luke Blushed  they all went for a group hug, until the door opened slightly and they all saw Vanessa who reminded them they only have five minutes until the show start and they must be on stage this instant. All said goodbye to Luke and they when to the stage leave Luke all alone with his Camera.

 

He sighed.

 

"Wait I forgot something I'll be quick!" He heard Michael shouted

The door opened and the red headed boy when straight to the blonde boy and connected his lips with Luke's after a quick kiss he hugged Luke.

"Thank you for everything and Please enjoy the show your our VIP guess." Michael kissed Luke one last time and winked at him

"Now I'm sure I will be in the zone." Michael said while he was going out of the dressing room leaving Luke frozen.  
  
Luke went out to the VIP area and with his trusty Camera he took photos of the Boys while they were having the concert, He mostly took photo's of Michael and a few of Ashton and Calum.

 

He was just happy with all the shots that he has being taking that he couldn't wait to show them,

 

Well Mostly Michael.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading ! :) 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Ideas, Suggestions, ETC, We would appreciate it ! :)


	4. Officially Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I know you haven't known us for that long but I want you to be my boyfriend?"
> 
> "Are you asking me or telling me Michael?"
> 
> "Telling."
> 
> "Then I say yes."
> 
> Michael grinned over at Luke pulling him into a kiss. Luke kissed back moving to straddle Michael's hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to MusicIsMyBoyfriend for the smut really thank you for that couldn't have done this without him. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ! :)

_"When I get you moaning you know it's real_   
_Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_   
_I'll make it feel like the first time..."_

_\- Love Me Harder_

 

After the Concert, they were all packed up and went back to there tour bus, Luke was sitting next to Michael on the leftside of the sofa, on the right was Ashton and Calum. Luke was busy looking over at the the pictures he has taken on his camera.

Ashton noticed Luke was busy with his camera and wanted to see the pictures that he was looking at.

"Hey Lukey, You took pictures of us playing?"

"Uhmm, Yeah... but ──" he was cut off with Ashton grabbing the camera all of a sudden

"Well let's just see how Hot I look playing the drums"

Ashton looked at the pictures with Calum who both frowned of what they are seeing

"Hey!, almost all of this picture are all on Mikey!"

"Yeah!, but still I look hot playing the drums but that's not point why all Michael?"

"Well he just Loves me too much!"

"Your not yet Official Luke didn't say anything yet anyway! It's just you who said that."

"Yeah Ashton's right! it's not official unless we hear Luke say it!"

The three boys looked at Luke waiting for an answer.

Luke blushed not knowing what to say. Michael leaned over whispering to him.

"I am not saying that!"

"Please?"

"Ugh. Fine. I am in submission to the Michael Clifford."

"So it's official?"

"No!" They both snapped.

Ashton and Calum raised those hands in defeat giggling. Michael rolled his eyes talking Luke's hand and dragging him off to their room.

"So I know you haven't known us for that long but I want you to be my boyfriend?"

"Are you asking me or telling me Michael?"

"Telling."

"Then I say yes."

Michael grinned over at Luke pulling him into a kiss. Luke kissed back moving to straddle Michael's hips.

"Really. No Kidding?" Michael said while kissing his new profound boyfriend.

"Well Mikey It's been two whole months since I worked for you and I have been developing weird feels I have been hiding from you and It's all real Mikey no kidding." the blonde boy said while he was catching his breath.

"I love you Lukey"

"I love you too Mikey"

Michael kissed at his neck while Luke rolled his hips down into Michael's.

"Mmm Mikey wait."

"What?"

"There isn't enough room back here."

"But-"

"Dude I don't want to have pain after pleasure."

"Fine."

They both when back to where Ashton and Calum who both have grins on their faces thinking of what the boys did back there yet they stayed quiet but couldn't help but feel happy on what they were thinking about the two boys who were in taking time to admit the truth.

The ride back to the didn't take that long about fifteen minutes they arrived at the hotel, they quickly unloaded the stuff from the concert went back to their big hotel suite, After all the stuff was taken care off, Ashton and Calum went back to their room saying good night, and Michael and Luke finally were alone and wasted no time and when to Michael's room and locked the door and pushing the Luke towards the door and pressing a hard kiss on Luke's lips.

 

 

 

_************ L O V E    M E   H A R D E R  !************ _

 

 

 

Luke moaned as he was pushed against the door Michael's body pressed flush against his. Michael's lips moved down his Jack attacking the un marked skin. Luke tiled his head to the side fingers comming up to tangle in red hair. Their lips net in a kiss again backing away from the door to the bed. Michael pushed Luke onto the bed straddling his hips. His hands slid down his sides tugging up his shirt. Luke pulled Michael into a messy kiss breaking away to lift his shirt. He sat up with Michael still in his lap undoing the button on his pants. Shoving his hand into the opened pants he wrapped his hand around the older mans member pumping it between their bodies. Michael moaned into his mouth breaking away and resting his head on Luke's shoulder as the blonde jerked him. Luke kissed at his neck for a moment before letting go so Michael could shed the rest of his clothes. As Michael rugged of his shoes and pants Luke did the same. Both boys took a moment to admire the others naked body. Michael climbed back on the bed pulling Luke to him. They both stood on their knees skin pressed against skin. Luke circled his arms around Michael's neck as they kissed the others hands on his sides. Luke broke away getting down and sucking the head of Michael's cock into his mouth. Sucking him down slowly he looked up at Michael through his lashes pumping what he couldn't reach with his hand. Michael squeezed his eyes shut as the blonde sucked him down further. Hollowing his cheeks he bobbed his head running his tongue over the shaft.

"Fuck Luke if you don't stop I'm gonna cum."

Luke pulled off wiping his chin and laying back with Michael. The older man kissed at his neck and jaw slowly working down his chest and stomach to his dick. Placing a kiss to the head he sucked on the head dipping his tongue into the slit. He pulled off of the head licking a stripe up the underside. Luke's head fell back as he moaned quietly. Michael pulled off moving over to his inner thighs. He kissed and bit at the skin making Luke whimper. Michael smiled grabbing the lube and and slicking up three fingers.

"Have you ever done this babe?"

"No." Luke blushed looking away.

"It's gonna hurt a bit but I promise it will go away."

Luke nodded biting his lip. Michael circled the pad of his finger around the ring of muscle pushing in to the first knuckle. Luke tended at the intrusion. Michael out the insides oh his thighs kissing the skin.

"Shh babe it will be easier if you relax."

Luke bit his oil willing himself to relax. Calming down Michael curled his finger using his other hand to pump Luke's member. Luke started to feel the pleasure past the pain. He rolled his hips down onto Michael's finger moaning at the sensation. Michael thrusted in his finger again before lining up the second and pumping the two digits into him. Luke moaned hips rolling down into his fingers. Michael smiled when he cried out.

"Oh fuck do that again" Luke moaned.

Michael brushed his fingers over that spot again and again as he trusted his fingers in. Pushing in the third he made sure to aim for that spot.

"Oh god I'm ready Mikey please hurry."

Michael pulled his fingers out wiping them on the sheets before lubing up his cock and positioning his member. He slowly pushed in kissing Luke as he whined in discomfort. Luke wanted at the full feeling Michael gave him as he sunk into him. Giving Michael a tiny nod sthe red head pulled back thrusting back into him at a slow pace. Luke whispered as he felt a small wave of pleasure crash his nerves as Michael's tip brushed over his prostate. Rolling his hips down experimentaly he moaned louder as more please coursed through him. Michael started to fuck into him faster snapping his hips forward. Luke pulled him down into a kiss sucking weakly oh his tongue. Michael bent his legs pressing them up against his chest changing the angle. Luke's vision because fuzzy at the edges as Michael's tip constantly brushed against his prostate making him moan into his mouth fingers tangled in red hair. He gasped as Michael started to pump him.

"Fuck I'm so close."

"Me too."

Michael picked up the pace slamming into Luke harder jerking hIm at a rapid pace. Luke cried out Michael's name.as he came all over his chest. The red head moaned as he came into Luke his sound muffled by Luke's skin.

"I can't believe he just did that" Luke catching his breath  
  
"Well you were amazing babe, I love you Lukey"  
  
"I─I Love you too Mikey "  
  
They both tucked each other in the bed, Luke's head resting on Michael's chest they were sleepy after making love to each other and didn't care if Ashton and Calum heard them the important thing is that they love each other.  
  
"So are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Well Lukey, we were quite loud tonight so I guess they already know"  
  
"Your right but we probably should still tell that we are official now"  
  
"Yes, I guess your right but right now we me rest tonight was just amazing and I just love you Lukey"  
  
"I love you more Mikey"  
  
And both slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
In the morning Luke woke up still on the arms of a sleeping Michael. He smiled and thought that he was lucky to wake up like this everyday by Michael's side, he slowly slid out of Michael's hand but it reattached to me like a magnet pull me closer to his body.  
  
"Where do you think your going ?"  
  
"Well we must take a shower, we are still covered with cum you know."  
  
"I know but just cuddle with me for a while then we will take a shower together then go out to who knows what is wating for us outside."  
  
"Fine"  
  
They cuddled for ten minutes and made their way to the bathroom.

Luke and Michael stumbled out of the bathroom giggling like mad men. They got dressed and went over to Cal and Ash's room

"Hey come on."

"Yeah Yeah."

They Knocked on the door and Ashton opened and led them in the room.

They sat across from the two boys with very serious expressions.  
  
"We need to have a serious talk with you guys." Michael said.  
  
"Ok what is it?" Calum asked all joking gone from his face.  
  
"Well when a Mikey and a Luke love each other very much they confess their feelings and have sex." Luke grinned.  
  
Calum and Ashton burst into giggles looking over at the two.  
  
"So you are official?"  
  
"Yes we are official."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, Ideas, Suggestions, ETC ! Are much appreciated !
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading !


	5. Taking The Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke was given the Week off to spend time with his family back in Sydney, where he found surprising news from his mom that made him think a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ! but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy Reading! :)

The day after the concert was amazing everything turned all well, Luke is officially Michael's Boyfriend with the support of his weird bandmates they all made it work and was happy with the resuits, Calum and Ashton finally found the right person to love The Michael Clifford and they knew that from the start it had to be Luke all along.

Luke had a week off because he has been working for two months straight and Mr. Marcus decided that he should visit his family for a week and just relax.

Luke miss his family so much that he took the offer immediately and had to tell the boys they will understand it's family of course and their band has been my second family since I started working for them. After Luke took the offer he went back to their suite to tell them the news.

"Ahmm Guys, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Lukey?, Your not going to quit are you!" Ashton started to panic

"NO!, LUKEY DON'T QUIT!, we haven't don't anything wrong if we ever did please forgive us!" Calum added

"Relax Guys, Luke's not going to quit he wouldn't leave his newly profound handsome and amazing boyfriend right Lukey?" Michael nervously questioned

"It's not that, It's just──" Luke started

"OH MY GOD!, YOU ARE LEAVING ME ! WHY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME LUKEY! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH !" Michael suddenly locked in Luke's leg and began to beg and apologize.

"Will you just let me Finish?" Luke chuckled and all the boys looked at the blonde boy with worry

"I'm not going to quit you guys, I'm just going home for a week Mr. Marcus gave me a week off to spend time with my family that's all, A week wouldn't hurt right?"

"Phew!, What a relief I though it was something bad, of course Lukey you can go to your family ! I'm sure you miss them." Calum said

"YES IT ALL RIGHT!, FAMILY IS IMPORTANT!" Ashton shouted with joy

"Okay then I guess I am going to you then, I am your Husband afterall"

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED?"

"Mikey!, No Ashton not yet but someday and anyway you can't come you're on tour Mikey you can't just leave the tour for me fans will be enraged anyway it's only for a week don't worry."

"But-But─"

"No But's Mikey, and besides your my second family anyways so you don't have to worry I love you guys even if it's just a week off I will miss you all"

"Fine I but I love you more times infinity"

"We Love you too Lukey!" Ashton and Calum said in unison

And they all hugged and helped Luke get ready for him to return home.

 

Luke was sad to leave his second family sure but he missed his and he wanted to take some pictures of Australia too. Flying home he already missed the boys and if seemed they missed him too. Already missed calls and unread texts filled his phone screen. Plugging in his iPod he sang along not noticing he opened the face time from Ash and Cal.

 

_"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa) Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines I tried to look in your eyes I want a simple explanation For what I'm feeling inside I gotta find a way out Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder."_

 

 

Ashton and Calum squealed on the phone and started to gush about Luke's voice sing Thunder by Boys Like Girls.

 

"Oh My Gosh, Luke your voice is amazing !,  We didn't know you can sing!" Ashton said over the phone

"Yes, You have a wonderful voice Luke!" Calum added

"Ohh God, Calum! Ashton! What hell" said the suprised Luke

"Hello Lukey you face timed us so we answered immediately we missed you so Michael's in the bathroom is case you are looking for him"

"I feel so embarrassed for singing but thank you!"

"Lukey when you get back here after the week is over you should sing with us sometimes?, what do you say?" Calum suggested

"Yeah Lukey jam with us you have a voice" Ashton said happily

"Well I guess, uhmm sure?"

"YAY!, Well later Luke we will just inform Mikey we are about to go on see yeah later Lukey!"

"Okay Good Luck Guys break a leg"

"Thanks Lukey!, Bye!"

He turned off the face time app and realize what did he got himself into.

 

 

 

 

**_********** L O V E    ME    H A R D E R **********_ **

 

 

 

 

Shaking his head he smiled. There was hi way that their manager would say yes. Just no way. He pulled the SD card from his camera uploading all the pictures. Picking the best ones he posted them online. Getting up he stretched walking down stairs sitting at the table. His mum came out squeezing him in a tight hug.  
  
"God we missed you so much and we Luke. You have.to from me all about your job."  
  
"Ok well I work for Michael Clifford Ashton Irwin and Calum Hood."  
  
"Can I see a picture?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Luke pulled out a picture of Vanessa's hoodie. His mum looked over the three  
  
"So this one is Michael right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She pointed to Ashton next.  
  
"He must be Ashton. Looks kinda older and his jaw. Anyway. That Michael has cheek bones that could cut glass and Calum right? Yes he has such a good strong jaw line."  
  
"You are obsessed with jaws mum." Luke grinned.  
  
"Whatever Lucas. I want to survey the three boys you are constantly with."

"Okay? but they are good people mom no need to get worried"

"I know Lucas, but you know me when it comes to my child I want the best for him"

Luke rolled his eyes annoyed but love the feeling of his mother over protectiveness

"So, Lucas when you were away I recommended your other photos that you've taken in the past and gave it to your' father's friend who is a professional photographer his name is Kellin and said that the photos you took are amazing!"

"What really?, I mean mom I'm an amateur he must be just kidding"

"No Lucas, He knows when he sees a masterpiece and it's your photo's Luke that he asked me to make you go to him, just think about it Lucas it's just an offer it won't hurt to try you said it yourself back then you wanted to be a photographer."

"I─I just don't know mom..., But I will think about it"

"Okay Lucas, whenever your ready you still have to be back to your job so don't take to long okay?"

"Yes Mom, I promise and Thank you mom for finding this opportunity"

"It's no trouble at all Lucas, Now then can I see more photos?"

"Sure mom knock yourself out."

 

 

 

 

**_********** L O V E    ME    H A R D E R **********_ **

 

 

 

 

  
Luke mind was full of what his mother just told him what if this job is a sign and the biggest opportunity that I can get, Yet he didn't want to jepardize my relationship with my Second Family he just can't, he must first check out myself what will be in-stored at this Photography job that his mother was wants him to take.

Luke just must think long and hard for this, He just wishes that some easy way out to deal with this problem. Sitting he sighed staring out of the window. His father came by lightly rapping his knuckles against the door.

"Hey can you come with me? There is someone who wants to talk to you."

Luke nodded following his father.

The rest of his visit in Sydney was fun and relaxing. He almost _almost_ didn't want to go but then he got a facetime from . . . Michael.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi Mikey."

"What are you doing?"

"Packing my stuff."

"Wow has it been a week already?"

"Says the guy who was watching the clock like a bash for the past couple of days." Calum snorted dodging a pillow being thrown his way.

Luke smiled seeing his second family again made him feel right again, now he really needs to go back to them, back to his boyfriend Michael.

"Yes Mikey It's been a week, I guess you didn't miss me at all?"faked a sad face.

"NO IT'S NOT THAT I JUST YOU KNOW!"

"Ohh Lukey you have no idea what we went through" Ashton interrupted

"Yeah the Michael Drama was super trumatic" Calum added both of them chuckling

"THIS IS WHY I NEED YOU TO BE HERE ALREADY WITH YOUR LOVING BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes Mikey I am that's why I am getting ready for a flight back there in California"

"Well hurry up then ! I can't take anymore of Cashton 1 Week of torture is enough for me thank you very much."

"Yeah, Lukey Mikey wants to have fun with you in the bedroom again, he got jealous when he caught us!"

"IT WAS THE WORST THING I'VE EVERY SEEN!, PLEASE LUKEY! COME BACK NOW TELEPORT ! IT WILL BE FASTER!"

they all laughed on the begging Michael

"I wish Michael but sadly they didn't invent that yet so maybe in the future but for now you just have to wait okay?, I love you Mikey!" blows a flying kiss on the screen and a wink to Michael

"I love you too Lukey!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading!
> 
> Kudos, Comments, ETC.! Very much appreciated ! 
> 
> Sorry will post next chapter soon :P


	6. I Can't Capture My Own Hurt On Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally comes back and gets reunited with his Second Family and his Boyfriend. Yet little did Luke know making a decision is difficult than it seems and ends up badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter really breaks us when we wrote it. 
> 
> Enjoy Reading!

_" I'll take this pleasure, take it with the pain. "_

- _Love Me Harder_

 

 

Luke was buzzing with excitement as he sat on his flight. Only a short few hours were separating him and Michael. Well the other two as well yes. He looked out the window missing Australia but wanting to go oh so much more. Jet Lag was _such_ a bitch. He felt tired just wanting to curl up and sleep for hours. _Maybe_   eat some food.  Maybe he just wanted Michael and a bed. pulling out his phone seeing a text.

 

 **(Mr. Marcus):** _You will be picked up soon when you get out of the airport just look for your name that my personal driver will be raising up, take care and keep safe._

 

Luke was picked up by a Mr. Marcus' personal driver and was escorted back to the New Hotel that the boys are staying at, He was wide awake and so excited to the boys again the week feels like a long time for Luke like months and maybe years that he had been separated from the band. When he arrived at the Hotel he looked out the window to see it was more fancier than the last hotel and hurried off to get his baggage from the trunk of the car, When all was prepared he went to the front desk of the hotel to ask for the room information of where the boys are.

"Uhmm, Excuse me but where are the 5 Seconds of Summer band staying at?" he said in a low but loud enough voice for the young desk lady to only hear.

"Name Please?" the young desk lady asked.

"Luke Hemmings, The Band's Personal Assistant."

"Ahh Yes, Mr. Marcus already informed us of your arrival they are at the 15th floor just look for the room mark Special Suite #5. Here is your Key Card issued by Mr. Marcus Good day

Mr Hemmings"

"Thank you, Ma'am"

She just smiled at Luke as a response and continued off to the Elevator, Luke walked over to the elevator tapping his foot impatiently, He wanted to see his boys damn it! The elevator doors finally closed and he cursed whoever put them on the 15th floor, When the doors finally re opened Luke was going to burst in being loud but then he thought about one fact. They _could_ be asleep. He carefully opened the door and saw Michael passed out on one of the beds Looking at the couch he saw Ashton and Calum curled up together. Ashton spotted him and was about to scream before Calum slapped a hand over his mouth. Luke tip toed over smiling.

"I'm back." he whispered.

  
"Oh we missed you so much Lukey and so did Mikey. He was up all night sometimes."

  
Luke smiled.

They let him go and he walked over to the bed where Michael lay, Carefully wiggling out of his clothes he crawled in feeling Michael sub consciously wrap his arms around the taller boy. Jet lag really kicked in and Luke was out like a light.Michael woke a short while later looking over at Ashton and Calum. He was going to ask how long till Luke got here but looking down he saw the blonde curled up with him. Smiling he went back to sleep.

  
When they all woke up they all went to Luke  hugged him for the safety and for his return finally the family was reunited and complete again, they were all happy and they went to the kitchen for breakfast.

  
"So what happened here when I was away?"

  
Ashton and Calum chuckled together and looked at Michael, that made Luke put a smile on Luke's face because he thinks this will be exciting news.

  
"Well Nothing Much happened just Pure Cashton" Michael said in a nervous voice.

  
"We wouldn't say that" said Calum

  
Michael glared at them and it looked like danger, but the boys would risk it all cause they know that Luke will love it anyway.

  
"What do you mean by that?, Tell me What happened!" Luke started to chuckle

  
"Well Lukey Michael was like a lonely housewife in distress that he called to book a flight to go to you and he also have you picture printed on his pillow just so that he could feel that you were with him." Calum said in a mushy tone

  
"Yes and don't get me started about the shower blues," Ashton giggled," I miss my Luke he needs to come home!"

  
"OKAY I THINK LUKEY HAS HEARD ENOUGH!" Michael blushing embarrassed of the revelations his two friends have said

  
Luke chuckled and went over to Michael and hugged him tight.

  
"It was cute don't worry Mikey and I am here now, I love you !" he pressed a kiss on Michael's lips before he could reply. The older boy happily kissed back smirking as this was some little form of pay back.

"I love you too Lukey" he kissed back and made Ashton and Calum shriek like the annoying fan girls they were.

  
"Okay, That's enough guys!, now let's finish our breakfast" Calum in a serious tone finally said breaking the two apart from each other.

  
They all continue to eat there breakfast, but Michael was in a hurry and finished before all of them wanting to get out for a bit.

  
"I just remember I got to go somewhere be right back !" saying in a hurry

  
Before _the_   boys could even reply back Michael already left the suite.

  
"Well that was fast of him, Anyway Lukey It's a good thing Mikey left we have something to offer you."

  
"Huh?, What ever do you mean by that?"

  
"Well Ash and I were thinking and since you are natural born and a great singer how's about being an official 5 Seconds of Summer Member? rather than be out Personal Assistant!, We thought of it as a surprise to Mikey. What do you say Lukey?"

  
Luke Froze as he remembered something from the when he was back in home in Australia.

  
"PLEASE LUKEY GIVE US AN ANSWER" Ashton and Calum begged and gave Luke puppy eyes as he looked at them.

 

 

**_xxx FLASHBACK xxx_ **

 

"You have real potential kid this," Kellin said setting the folder down. "Is real art. I can feel the adrenaline and the sadness and the joy through your pictures. You really are a kid with an eye for an angle. I could really use someone like you. I want you to work for me."  
"Really?" Luke asked slightly in shock. He didn't think he was good enough to be working for Kellin Quinn but hey he wasn't complaining.  
"Yeah. Good kid like you with fresh ideas. I could use that around here." Kellin smiled at Luke. He really wanted Luke to be working for him but if his heart was elsewhere he could wait or let the kid go.  
"Wow. I uh can I think about it?"  
Luke bit his lip because he didn't want to lose this opportunity but at the same time the boys and his family and everything was so tied into this tour thing. Kellin smiled as if he knew Luke's internal conflict. Maybe he did,  
"Sure. I know its a lot but really I could use you kid. Take as much time as you need."

Luke sagged in his chair in relief that he could think about it. i mean this was 'The Kellin Quinn' but the boys were like second family. He just wasn't sure and he was glad Kellin understood.

 

  
_**xxx END OF FLASH BACK xxx** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_******* L O V E    M E   H A R D E R ******* _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luke sat still looking at the two who were getting worried with the silence.He thought and though but he couldn't just pick. If he joined the band he would be with his two best friends and his boyfriend on the other hand he could be living his dream.

  
"Hey it's ok Luke. There is no need to decide right now,"

  
Luke nodded gratefully at the two head swimming already with the thoughts of each dream. Michael burst back in with food and drinks. Setting them down he looked over at a silent Luke and a worried Calum and Ashton. Panic started to settle in his bones as no one said anything.

  
"So what happened while I was gone?" he asked carefully.

  
Luke seemed to snap out of his daze looking over at Michael. The red head looked worried and Luke felt bad.

  
"Nothing babe. So what did you get?"

  
"Pizza!" Michael said enthusiasm pouring back into his voice.

  
Luke smiled taking Michael and the pizza to the living room curling up with hi and eating pizza. Luke made himself busy nothing thinking about the band offer and the photography offer it just wasn't the best time to think about it all he just wants to eat pizza with his boyfriend and best friends, while they were eating pizza with the guys he remembered that he printed fresh copies of some best pictures of there performance, Luke thought that it will make a good present for the boys.

  
"Wait just a minute I will just get something."

  
"What is it babe?"

  
"You'll see just wait here and don't move"

  
They boys did what Luke told them too, Luke went to his baggage opened it up and retrieve a 3 Long Brown Photo Envelopes with the best shots for Ashton, Calum, and Michael he just can't wait he had a grin of his face as he walked to the living room area.

  
"What's with the face babe?"

  
"Uhmm I have something─"

  
"It's a brown envelope this is not good!" Ashton shouted immediately all the boys stood up and hugged Luke

  
"No Lukey don't quit! We promise we will make it up to you!"

  
"Babe, Don't leave me with Cashton I can't handle it babe I love you so much please stay with me!"

  
"LUKEY NO! PLEASE I WILL PROMISE TO LOVE YOU MORE !"

  
"GUYS!, WILL YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!"

  
They all release Luke from the hug and the boys gave Luke their 100% attention.

  
"First of all I'am not quiting, Second It's just the best shots I took of you guys in the your concert the best solo shot's that I can find I edited them to enhance the picture better hope you like it guys" Luke gave them each the evelope with their name on it and without hesitation they all opened it.

  
"This is the best photo ever taken of me!"Calum said happily

  
"I Look Hot as fuck in this shot ! Damn!" Ashton said admiring his hot photo

  
"This is just perfection and genius babe I love it so much!" Mikey said while playing a kiss on Luke's cheek

  
Luke smiled at the boys loving the little thing that he did for them.

  
"Thank you Lukey!" the 3 boys said in unison and they all had a group hug and continue back to eating pizza and cuddling with their partners.

 

The following weeks Luke began to receive calls from Kellin that he couldn't deny he took this odd job of taking photos and sending it to him which made him busy his time divided into the photography job and the band, which really made Michael pissed off but didn't show it he still managed to put on a smile and stay in the good mood because it was just some part-time job it was not that serious.Luke had been running off at odd hours with that stupid camera and he was always on the phone with someone.

He thinks he had hear the name Kellin once or twice. He knew Luke loved photography but that seemed like _all_ he was doing.

They would fall asleep and he would wake to a cold empty bed at arse'o'clock in the morning to see Luke just coming in camera and phone in hand. But after a while Michael couldn't take the new Luke anymore everything's has completely changed it's like the Kellin guy is more important than his boyfriend, yet he continued to leave early in the morning and sometimes late in the evening just for taking those stupid photos for this Kellin guy, He missed Luke so much and yet he hasn't have time for him nor the band anymore he just have to make a choice.

 

Michael couldn't take it anymore he will confront Luke even if it will end badly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_******* L O V E    M E   H A R D E R ******* _

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah I have quite a few sun rise pictures and I'm working on my other sunset pictures. Then I was thinking of getting some action shots in the day of the people and the streets. Everything is so pretty here so I can get some great shots."

  
He was quiet for a moment as Kellin spoke on the other end of the line.

  
"Yeah I'm still getting the shots of the boys and stuff too. . .yeah and I have got this new place I found at the top of this building and I can get some other great shots too. . . yeah OK. I'll talk to you later Kell.

Ok bye."

  
Luke hung up looking through his pictures. Smiling he put down his camera and phone. He finally noticed Michael sitting awake.

  
"Oh hey babe. Did I wake you?"

  
"Yeah. It uh seems Like you have been doing a lot of the pictures and stuff."

  
"I know. Isn't it great? Kellin says that with a few more shots and I could really be high up in his company-"

  
"You want to work for him?" Michael interrupted him."

  
"Well kinda. It is my dream Michael." Luke whispered, hurt that Michael was getting upset over his dream, when he tried to be there and support Michael through the fuck ups and the hate.

  
"But you never hang out with us anymore. You are always running off to take pictures and aren't doing the job you were hired for." Michael snapped

  
"Michael this is what I have wanted to do since I was little. I don't complain when you guys perform and have interviews and meet and greets all day. I wait patiently for you. You are really hurting me that I can't live my dream with you supporting me." Luke said voice starting to get thick with hurt.

  
Michael blinked at him staring as if he had grown two heads.

  
"Luke you were hired to be there for us. Not running off taking pictures for some guy." Michael said his tone icy.  
Luke looked like he had been slapped.

  
"So I suppose I was hired to be your boyfriend too? Do what you like and make sure you're happy? You all have my phone number and Ash and Cal text me when they need something and I go to them Michael. I can't believe that you are saying these things to me after how much support I have given you." Luke whispered this time not trusting his voice to be any louder.  
"Whatever Luke. If taking silly pictures is more important to you then us fine. Why not just go then?"

  
Luke blinked away tears grabbing his camera and phone. He was glad that Ash and Cal had the extra bed. He couldn't stay the rest of the night with Michael. The hurt ran too deep and he could see the anger in Michael's green irises.

The morning was dull as Luke wakes up on Ashton and Calum's room the couple are curled up together in the bed sleeping soundly making Luke's heart clench missing holding and being held by Michael. Luke got up quietly and tip toed towards the door and slowly closing it, after closing it he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast but instead found Michael staring at a mug of cold coffee.

Luke sighed but still went to the kitchen walked pasted Michael, grabbing a glass walking straight to the fridge not making any contact with the red haired boy at all and poured water on the glass and drank it all up and left it at the sink. he didn't want any breakfast now, he decided  to go back to Ashton and Calum room but he was suddenly hugged by Michael from his back as tears began go fall immediately.

 

"Lukey... I'm so Sor—"

 

  
But Luke cut him off breaking the hug and ran off to Ashton and Calum's room already big crying mess. The last thing he hears was a loud cry of Michael calling his name in a broken voice. Luke just couldn't.

 

_He felt betrayed and hurt._

_He always had put Michael first and now he is trying to make sure everything h_ _e wants to accomplish in life is secure._

_Yet Michael is being a selfish asshole._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!
> 
> Leave Kudos , Comments, ETC. !


	7. Didn't Know What I Had (Until It Fell To Pieces)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to listen closely before making rushed decisions...
> 
> "Yeah. Wonder why Mikey broke things off with him."
> 
> "Me too."
> 
> The two boys voices started to fade away and Michael realized just how badly he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating ! but here it is 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Luke tried to cry quietly he really did but it just hurt too much to know that after all the things he did for Michael this is what he gets getting all of his dreams thrown out the window, was it wrong to pursue your own dreams? Luke thought. Ashton and Calum woke up to a sniffling Luke. They sat up quickly moving over to the blonde.

"Why are you crying Luke?"

"It's- Nothing don't worry about me guys, I just had a bad dream that's all" he lied

"Ohh, C'mere Lukey you cuddle with us! it going to be okay love, Cashton is here okay everything is fine"

Luke went to the two boys and then he was quickly sandwiched between the two boys feeling the warm cuddles and the comfort with so much love. he was feeling a lot more better than earlier but Luke just feels destroyed like he has been hit by a bus, yet he didn't want to worry Calum and Ashton any further so he tried to put on the best fake smile and fine face that he could ever pull.

Luckily it worked.

  
The days after the fight were awkward and tension filled. Michael and Luke avoided each other like the plague. Well this tension led fans to believe something was wrong, Mr.Marcus told them to take the next two days off and the four took advantage. After Calum and Ashton begged Luke to join if they got the invite.

"Tell you what I'll think about it." was all he said to them after he left to go back home.

Being alone in his room Luke was able to think on the options given to him, It was really hard but he had to make a decision sooner or later. This wasn't an easy decision the most important things for Luke are at stake this one decision can make or break him he just need more time to think but he really wants to pursue his dream of Photography but living with his second family will be awesome.

A Official Member of 5 Seconds Of Summer or The Photography Job.

Maybe he needs to have a little talk with the Ashton and Calum, Luke his phone and face-timed Calum's number it took a few rings until the he can see the two boys on the screen.

"HEY LUKEY!, how are you!" Ashton greeted him

"Hey Lukey!, what up? Calum greeted

"Hello guys, so about the offer of yours..."

"Oh My God!, you accepted our offer?"they both said in unison

"No, Not yet guys I just need a little more convincing of how this will all work out"

"Like what?"

"Well with the photography he would tell me to get 10 to 12 shots a day then bring them back to assess them or send me somewhere to take them and mail them to him. How would the band work?"

"Oh thats easy. So you would go on a big around the country tour with us, write songs with us and most fun thing is to perform on the stage with us."

Luke nodded. Yes he really loved photography but the boys meant so much more. then everything was silent the two boys eager for Luke's decision.

 

 

 

**_── ~~L   O   V    E      M    E      H     A    R    D   E    R~~  ── _ **

 

 

  
Michael was watching spongebob yet it got really boring of watching he really wasn't in the laughing mood the feeling being fucked up that he messed everything up with Luke and tried everything to apologize but failing miserably and ended up hurting the blonde boy more than he did, he turned off the T.V. and sighed looking straight to the black screen feeling empty and lonely, until he heard Calum and Ashton's talking to someone got Michael had the urge to go near their room and listen to the conversation, Michael knows that it had to be Luke they are talking too cause Luke always calls them when he was on his leave but mostly Michael yet on the past events that has happened things were different.

Michael was feeling uncomfortable he needs to know somehow on how his boyfriend is doing with all this, how is he cooping up, Is he ready to talk to him. Many thoughts jumped into Michael's brain but he didn't mind he got up and went to the room of his other two bandmates and opened the door slightly so that he wouldn't be seen and listening to the conversation, He was right it was Luke finally he could hear the voice of his lover again yet not pleased on what he has heard. Michael ran towards his room buried himself on his pillow cried until he heard his phone rang, grabbing his phone he saw that it was a face time call from Luke.

Michael was feeling a mixed of emotions: Sad, Stupidity, Madness, Betrayed, Angry, Scared, Destroyed. He did his best to clean up his messed up face put on a fake smile and answered the call.

******** FLASH BACK********

 

Michael pressed quietly against the door. He herd Molly bark and he heard Luke shush the dog.

"Well I guess the decision is pretty clear here boys."

"Tell us."

"I'm gonna quit being your assistant."

Michael flinched away from the door tears pricking his eyes. Luke was going to leave? But why. He ran back to his room missing the last part of the conversation.

 

********* END OF FLASHBACK********

 

Luke's smiling face came into view and Michael just _hurt_.  Luke giggled looking at Michael.

"I have something to tell you." They said at the same time.

Luke blushed and Michael could only think is it really that unbearable to be with him to be _giddy_ about leaving him?

"You go first." Luke smilied.

Michael took a deep breath to brace himself for the hurt he was about to feel.

"Look Luke I don't know what you thought we were but whatever it was . . . That's not what was happening. You were our little puppet and you happened to be young and cute. I didn't want to be alone so you were a casual hook up. We should have stopped this when you started to go for your photography thing but we didn't. This was just one big waste of time." Michael laced his tone with bitterness for the blonde.

Luke looked like he had been slapped in the face.

 

**_── ~~L   O   V    E      M    E      H     A    R    D   E    R~~ ── _ **

 

  
******* FLASH BACK*******

 

 

"Well I guess the decision is pretty clear here boys."

"Tell us."

"I'm gonna quit being your assistant."

"NOOO LUKEY!, Please DONT QUIT THE JOB! PLEASE PLEASE!" Calum began to beg

"LUKKKKKKKKKKKEY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO USE WE LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!" Ashton whined

"I'm not finished yet!, Stop overreacting!"

"Sorry, Please complete your sentences first!"

"Yeah Lukey, you gave us a heart attack and possibly broken hearts"

"Well, I was adding that for dramatic effect but It was too much I suppose, Anyway I really like photography b-" he was cut of by Ashton

"OH MY GOD THIS IS REAL!, HE IS QUITING NOOOOO!"Luke glared at Ashton through the screen for not letting him finish

"Ashton let him finish!" Calum said to Ashton to shut him up giving Luke an Apologetic face.

"Okay as I was saying, I really like Photography it was my dream but I guess you guys are more important than any photography job and also to be more closer to Michael ! So I will join the band guys also I don't only sing I can play the guitar! this is so exciting I can't wait to tell Michael!"

"YES! YOU WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN LUKEY!, But now go tell Michael the good news!"

"Okay I will be back a sec"

 

******* END OF FLASH BACK*******

 

  
Luke's smiled turned into a frown, his fragile little heart destoryed he wanted to tell him the biggest and the most exciting news that he was ever going to tell yet he regrets letting the red head speak. He never knew that Michael was like that he was just playing with him all this time all the feelings and all they had was just a lie.

He called up Calum's number again to tell him the news

"So how did it go?"Calum and Ashton feeling happy yet the wind suddenly changed

"H-He lied and broke up with me, everything was just a lie, I... was... just... a ... mistake..." Luke cried broken torn from everything he has heard from Michael.

"Lukey, We are so-"

"Let's just forget everything, I can't join the band anymore, I quit as your assistant too, Thank you for everything Calum and Ashton but I will now pursue my dream to be a Photographer good luck with your tour , and please just look after Michael okay? I love you guys so much." Looking destroyed but he still manages to pull it together with a broken smile on his face ending the Call.

He wiped all his tears and got ready for bed, He looked through his baggage for his some clothes yet he found a brown envelope with his Pictures of Michael that he didn't have a chance to show him, His Tears came back again letting them fall, while he put his night clothes on and grab on photo of Michael taking it with him on his bed remembering all the dreams that they will make. now all shattered to pieces, Michael is nothing more than a memory that lived in his past.

 

 _And  The Memories I never can escape_...

 

He tucked himself in Hugging the Last Memory Of Michael tucked himself in, Crying until he fell asleep.

 

_Like all of this was just some Twisted Dream...._

_Cause I'am Not Fine At All..._

 

Luke was not happy with the world when he woke up. His head hurt his eyes stung and his heart tied. He decided he just hated the concept of love all together. He looked at his phone and tried not to be hurt by the fact that they were all from Ash and Cal. No Michael. Sighing quietly he read over the messages giggling at their dramatics. Swiping the screen he found Kellin's number dialing him and waiting for the phone to pick up.  
  
"Ah hello Lucas," Kellin greeted tone laced with enthusiasm.  
  
"Hello to you as well, About the job I want to take it." 

"Great!, You can start tomorrow looking forward to work with you Lucas."

"Thank You Mr. Kellin."

  
_Sometimes I start to wonder if it was just a Lie . . ._

 

 

 

**_── ~~L   O   V    E      M    E      H     A    R    D   E    R~~  ── _ **

 

 

  
Michael laid back against the wall tears slowly rolling down his cheeks as he looked over all the pictures ( _I wish i could have made you stay and I'm the only one to blame._ ) he and luke had taken. He shushed his sniffling as he heard Ash and Cal walk by.

"it really sucks, he really wanted to join the band.

Michael's eyes widened as he listened.

"Yeah. Wonder why Mikey broke things off with him."

"Me too."

The two boys voices started to fade away and Michael realized just how badly he was _fucked._

 

  _I know its a little too late..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will just Hide now :P hahaha 
> 
> Please Leave your thoughts and your Kudos! Thank you For reading


	8. New And Numb (I Didn't Mean It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Michael and Luke move on with there lives, Luke is now a raising star and 5 Seconds of Summer has an Interview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the long time with the updates here is Chapter 8 ! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy Reading !

_" I know your motives and you know mine_   
_The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_   
_If you know about me and choose to stay_   
_Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain"_

_─ ~~Love Me Harder~~_

 

 

Michael woke up feeling blank as if he wasn't guilty enough to let go of what's the most important and the best thing that has happened in his life, he pulled himself up lazily to sit up on his bed many thoughts have been going around his mind. Yet all of them were all about Luke everything about him he didn't want to forget the most amazing person that came to his life yet he let's it go by saying something wasn't even true, Michael wants to everything he want's Luke back but he has to deal with the mad Cashton that was waiting for him outside his room.  
He slowly got off his bed got his slippers on and walked towards the door, his hand on the doorknob slowly turning it feeling so nervous but he must face it sooner or later this was all his fault anyway.

He sighed "Here goes nothing..."

Opening the door to face Calum and Ashton.

The two looked at him with disappointment. Michael just pushed past them not wanting to deal with it. They huffed following him.

Luke's morning started differently. He rolled over in his bed getting a perfect view of the waking city. Quickly grabbing his camera and walking over to his balcony snapping the shot before it was too late. He admired the warm air before returning to his room. The shot was absolutely breath taking. He smiled as he shuffled downstairs thoughts of Michael still plaguing the back of his mind like a relentless cloud. It had for a brief moment seemed like he had woken with Amnesia.

 

_I wish that I could wake up with Amnesia_

 

Luke's smile faltered slightly as he thought about how he almost couldn't fall asleep without Michael beside him.  

 

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you . ._ .

 

Luke shook his head making some toast and getting ready for the day.

When he arrived at Kellin's office a small mousy girl led him inside zipping away when Kellin waved a hand.

"Hello Luke. Did you see the sunrise this morning? Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah I actually took a picture this morning. I've got that house up on the hill with a view of the whole city."

"May I see?"

Luke nodded taking the folder out with the printed picture. Kellin admired the shot before putting it back and handing Luke the folder.

"Mikey we need to talk about this." Calum pleaded as the red head ignored him,yet again.

"Please Mikey talk to us or just look at us, We are not even mad at you Mikey we just need to talk about this." Ashton pleaded as well

Michael still ignored them trying not to show any hint of emotion even though he was complete destroyed inside, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and water from the fridge he poured it into the empty glass and drank it set the glass aside on the sink and headed towards the sofa, Yet he was blocked by Calum in-front he turned to the other side but Ashton was blocking him he tried to make his way through by force but the two didn't let him after a while he just gave up and broke down on Ashton's shoulders the two friend hugged him tight comforting the broken red head.

"It's going to be alright Mikey, We will get through this you will have Luke back we promise" Ashton said to Michael giving him kiss on his head.

"Don't worry Mikey, Cashton is here we will take good care of you yeah?, And after your better we will find away to get Luke back but for now you are the priority we still have a day before our next concert so we can do whatever you want." Calum added while he hugged from behind Michael

"T─Thank you and I'm Sorry I didn't mean to do that..., It was a moment of weakness..." cried harder and Ashton calm him down.

"Don't worry Mikey, Everything will be fine soon for now just calm down and we will take this over okay?" as he rub the red head to calm him down and Calum hugging him tighter

"Okay, Thank you guys for everything." was all Michael could say.

"Shhh, don't say anything just relax, let us cuddle you until your all better okay?" Calum happily said to the red head.

 

 

 

 

 _********* _ ~~_**L   O   V   E    M  E   H  A  R  D  E  R** _ ~~ _********* _

 

 

 

 

Luke looked around the suite in awe. It was all so elegant and sophisticated. Smiling he grabbed out his phone posting a pic of the room to Twitter with the caption of 'New suite for Pics. Finally picked a career Exiting out of the app he opened his images looking over countless ( **463** ) selfies and just pictures of Michael.

 _The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone I'l admit I like to see them . . ._  

 

Though Luke was living his dream and pursuing his career that he had always wanted he already found himself longing for Ashton's giggles and Calum's cute jokes. He missed the sarcastic comments and the sly smiles the late nights and the early mornings. Seeing the city wake while his /ex/boyfriend slept soundly. Hell he even missed the ridiculous hours he would wake up because of the headboard knocking against his wall and the moans and sighs of Ashton's name or Daddy. He missed being calm and relaxed just being with the boys.

 

 

_I'l admit I feel alone._

 

"Welcome to you new Lonely life Luke. Just hope work with occupy you enough to forget." Luke muttered bitterly to himself.

 

_dreams you left behind . . ._

  
Michael winced as he looked at the cover of a magazine. Luke was on the front cover. opening to the article he read "NEW STAR RISING TO FAME. Need perfect wedding photos? Some pictures for the family? A family photo album? Prom night? Well you are in luck! A new photography star named Luke Hemmings is quickly rising to stardom with his amazing pictures, here's all what the rising star Luke Hemmings has to say:

_"I have wanted to do photography for most of my life and having the opportunity to pursue the career is amazing for me. I had to lose somethings to get here but now I can live my dream."_

_"What a charmer. This lovely young man was working as 5 Seconds Of Summers assistant before this job. "_

_"Yeah Ash and Cal were so much fun to work with and take pictures with and of but Michael . . . He was amazing. Breath taking even. I could never get a bad picture of him._ "

We sense that there might have been a deeper connection with Michael than Luke is willing to give. We are trying to get an interview with the 5 SOS boys to see if we could find out more about or little cutie."

"Alright boys we know publicity is always a good thing so we are allowing this silly interview by the magazine about Jennings. Understand?"  
  
The boys nodded Michael clenching his fists so as to not snap at him. They all shuffled out of the room with a glum looking Michael.  
  
"Cheery up Mikey. Maybe now we can get him back or at least get him to talk to you."  
  
Michael nodded numbly.

"And sir It's Hemmings not Jennings" Calum corrected

"Ohh yeah Hemmings always got his surname confused by someone else , Anyway we must be going to the interview, the bus is waiting outside let's get going"

 

They went to the bus and headed to the venue where the interview is going to be held, when they got there they settled down on the backstage.

 

"You Alright Mikey?" Calum questioned

"Yeah, I guess I think I can do this." Michael replied

"You will do just fine don't worry it's just an Interview, We will be right by your side if anything happens" Ashton added

"Thank you guys your the best."

The boys were on the backstage while they hear the interviewer announce their names:

"Here they are the Band to watch out for, _5 Seconds Of Summer_!"

That was the queue to go on stage, As they go out tons of their fans screamed and applaused the 3 boys smiled and waved back to their fans as they made their way to their chairs. Michael was in the middle chair with Ashton on the left and Calum on the right, Michael was nervous but he was compose and ready to answer some questions that will be asked he knows that it will be more concentrated about Luke yet he had Ashton and Calum to help him out so it wasn't that difficult anymore he hopes.

"So boys, Welcome how are you feeling today?"

"We are feel good, got to perform many times again and we are still excited that we are still on tour it's been a blast really!" Ashton quickly answered

"Well that's good to hear, Now can you tell us about your album?"

"The Album is coming along great we have composed many new songs and we will be excited to play them later on our next performances so stay tuned for that and our self-titled album is now available around the world so grab your copies now!" Calum happily answered

"Well you heard it from them the 5SOS Album is now available around the world so grab your copies now !, Now our next about your past assistant, Luke Hemmings how is your relationship with him?, We heard that Michael and him are very close It this true?, and why did he quit been your assistant did something happen with Michael?

All the question were pointed at Michael he was feeling a little triggered, Calum and Ashton can feel his tension he tried to calm himself down with the topic and yet he answered it in a way that they didn't expect.

"Yes he was our Assistant for a while he was the best one we had so far but I think their are other more better Assistants out their that wouldn't leave us behind for something else, Let's just leave it at that okay? that's what I have to say for this issue nothing more will be added Thank you " he said in a rude confident sassy matter.

Everybody in the room was speechless on what Michael said It was the total opposite he was going to say, he cursed himself in his mind on that he just had said. He knew if Luke was watching it will be the most shitty thing that he has ever left his mouth now he really screw everything up he just look down on his shoes regretting what he has done.

Ashton gave him a What the hell look and didn't know what to do Luckily Calum covered up for him.

"Uhmm, Yes he was the best assistant that any of us could ask for also our relationship with him wasn't even like he was our assistant he was like a new band member in fact he was the best really, he was very close to all of us not just Michael he loved us like his second family he was really the best thing that has ever happen to us and we are really grateful the we met the amazing Luke Hemmings, Finally  he left us to be the photographer he is today we are just happy for his success and will continue to rise also we hope that he will take photos of us again soon really looking forward on meeting with him again." Calum added for Michael's sake

"Okay then that was pretty intense wasn't it I will not go on any further since you answered it all anyway and now it more clear for us all, Okay Thank you for being with us today again anything else that you would like to add?"

"Just get ready for more announcements regarding our tour, again you can buy the 5 SOS Album at stores near you!, it is also available in Deluxe for those new songs that we added in the album, Also like we said get ready for new songs that we will be playing soon and Thank you to our fans who are here today We love you a lot thank you!" Ashton annouced

"Thank you Boys We are happy for having you here today!, Again 5 Seconds Of Summer Everybody!"

Twitter will be Hell after this is over.

The boys waved good bye and smiled to their fans as they all walked out from the interview.

 

 

 

 

 

 _********* _ ~~_**L   O   V   E    M  E   H  A  R  D  E  R** _ ~~ _********* _

 

 

 

 

 

  
Calum and Ashton could tell that Michael was still tense from the interview. Thinking they finally got an idea.

 

"Hey Mikey why don't you write down some of your feelings?"

"Yeah that would be a good idea.

Michael sat down ready to write out about how much Luke hurt him but then he realized yet again he was the one who screwed up. Looking down at the paper he began wo write out the lyrics.

_Wait don't tell me heaven is a place on earth. I wish I could rewind all the times and show you what you're really worth . . ._

_The way you held me I wish I had put you first. I was wrong I admit numb from your kiss while you were slipping through my fingertips._

_Taking every breath away with all the mistakes I made from all the letters that i have saved this is everything I didn't say. I wish I could have made you stay and im the only one to blame._

~~_I know its a little too late but this is everything i didn't say . . ._ ~~

 

Michael stopped head swimming as he looked down at the words. This was all his fault and he couldn't fix it.

Luke ran a hand through his hair. Yeah he saw the interview and yeah he was kinda upset at Michael. He just needed to write him a letter and tell him what he had done to Luke. Sitting down every attempt didn't work he sat frustrated until he decided to just write.

 

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted._

_I thought about our last kiss how it felt the way you tasted and even though your friends tell me you're doing fine are you somewhere feeling lonely even though i was right beside you. . ._

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

 

~~_'Cause I'm not fine at all..._ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Everything I Didn't Say and Amnesia of 5 Seconds of Summer ! ;)
> 
> Leave your thoughts and Kudos! 
> 
> Thank you For Reading !


	9. Hate That You Remind Me Of Him (In The Opposite Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters, James Quinn and Taking Chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ! 
> 
> This is really a long chapter and has so much feels in it hope you enjoy ;)

 

Michael huffed as his two band mates stared him down. He glared at them frustrated they they blamed him for every thing ever since Luke left. The heater broke down it was Michael. Hotel room too hot? Obviously it had to be Michael. He was sick of this bullshit.

"You guys act like it was my fault he left." Michael snapped.

"It was your fault though!" Calum sassed knowing the full story.

"How is it my fault 'HE' left?"

"Michael what happened the day you two . . . ended it?"

Michael noticed the pause in his sentance. He couldn't tell them he listened to the end of their conversation.

"Doesn't matter what happened. Just drop it."

"Maybe if you just talk to Luke-"

"No I don't have anything to say to him." Michael hissed voice eerily calm.

He turned on his heel leaving the room. He looked down seeing the stupid piece of paper with the lyrics on it. It was folded on top of an envelope. Maybe if he just sent it to Luke then he would be done with the blonde. . .

Luke finished writing his song called 'Amnesia' because he just wants to forget everything that has happened to him and Michael yet he still loves the punk rocker and if what's going on with the present didn't happen they he will still have Michael. But alas he must move on with his life without the red haired boy but he still is concerned about him even though they are not together anymore he just wants to know if he is still alright and will be happy knowing that he is even though it really hurts inside.

"Well, I think this will end it all I just hope he understands everything I said in the letter and hoping that my song lyrics will give them ideas" he sighed as he placed the letter and song lyrics in a long brown envelop with the pictures of him and Michael that he didn't have a chance to give he thought that it was the perfect time to give all of this away and do whatever things to it he doesn't care he just want's to be happy knowing that Michael and him are officially over.

As Luke finishes up his phone rang, Kellin named displayed on the screen he immediately answered the phone.

 

"Good Morning Lucas, I called in to remind you about the photos, I need them at my desk later this afternoon alright?"

"Yes Kellin, I was on my way now I will just drop off a letter in the mail box and I will be on my way there.

"Okay, Good to hear that see you then. Good bye Lucas Keep safe."

"Thank You, I will be there shortly."

Luke hanged up the phone and grabbing his photography equipment with the Letter to Michael and Kellin's Requested Photos on his hand locked and left his apartment.

  
  
Luke drove to the post office dropping the letter. He felt relieved as he heard the dull thud of the envelope hittin other various pieces of mail. Shaking his head he turned up the song loving the Irony.

 

 

**_Feels like war war feels like war war Hearts on fire tonight feel my bones ignite._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__******* ~~L    O    V    E     M    E     H    A   R   D    E    R~~   ******* _ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pulling up to Quinn Photography he walked into the modern looking building riding up to Kellin's office. When he stepped inside there was another guy in the room on the balcony poised and taking a picture of a flower that had dew drops on it. From what Luke could see he had spiky black hair a leather jacket black skinny jeans and black boots. Said person stood up.

"Pretty flower isn't it?"

Luke blushed as piercing blue eyes looked into his. The other male smirked turning to face Luke. He had shoulder length silky yet spiky black hair tan skin blue eyes that were lined in black. He had snake bite piercings that had emerald green studs. He wore a My Chemical Romance shirt with his jacket jeans and boots. He was tall and broad and really attractive.

"Yeah its really pretty."

The boy walked over to Luke. He set the camera on Kellin's desk on his way.

"So you must be Luke." he stated standing very close.

"Yeah. Are you Kellin's son?"

"Yeah. Call me James." he practically purred at Luke playing with his lip piercing.

"Well James I just came by to drop off these pictures for Kellin." he held up the folder as he said it.

James took the envelope from him setting it on his fathers desk. The raven haired boy laced his fingers with Luke's tugging him out of the room. When they had turned the corner and started to walk down the hall Kellin came by with Vic. The two noticed a blushing Luke and their intertwined fingers.

"Have fun boys. Luke I hope I will see those pictures on my desk." Kellin stated a glint of something in his eyes.

"Yeah I left them there." Luke said looking at Vic for the first time.

He was slightly shorter than Kellin with brown eyes brown hair and tan skin. He was smiling slightly at the two boys.

"Good. See you lster Luke. James be nice to him. He went through a bad break up with Michael Clifford recently." Kellin said with a no argument tone.

"I would never be mean to a cutie like this one." James chuckled pulling Luke close wrapping a protective arm around his waist.

They all nodded James taking Luke outside. A couple people stared and gawked at the attractive pair.

"So what are we doing?"

James grinned starting down the street. The blonde was confused because James was hot and he really already liking him a lot. As far as he knew Michael never wanted anything to do with him again. James noticed Luke slightly dragging his feet.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah just thinking. Everything is fine." Luke smiled.

James still looked worried. It was Luke's turn to be gutsy. He reached up since, James was taller, kissing his cheek. James grinned leading him to the final destination, Est. They went inside and Luke was amazed. They ate Pizza and Pasta while talking about Photography. James loved how Luke talked with suck passion and Michael was an idiot to leave him. When they finished James paid even though Luke had protested. When they walked out a man in a black suit handed the keys to Porsche 918 Spyder to James. Luke's eyes widened at the silver car.

"So are you going to get in?" James asked from where he was almost in the car.

Luke climbed in looking over at James.

"When your father is the owner of his own company there are perks of being his kid." James said simply.

Luke still looked shocked. James just smiled driving to a place where they did tattoos and piercings. Luke and James walked in Luke in awe off all the gauges and tattoo designs. James walked over to a case that held various tongue gauges and lip studs. Luke walked over pointing at sapphire blue square studs.

"Those would look good on you."

James nodded waving over a curly haired boy with lots of tattoos.

"Can I get the Sapphire ones there and the silver and purple tongue bar?"

"Yeah."

While he went to get to bag for the items James looked over seeing Luke looking at a red lip ring. He sneakily added it payed for the items. Changing out his snake bites he looked over at Luke who was eyeing the piercings with interest. James puckered his lips at Luke smiling at the blush on Luke's cheeks. The blonde looked away noticing the time.

"Oh I need to be getting home James."

The raven haired boy looked sad that their time had to come to an end. He drove Luke his house. The house looked very modern up on top of the hill seeing the whole city. Luke ran inside and James could see him running around frantically first feeding some dogs then setting up a tri pod and snapping a picture of James leaning against his car. He smiled at the picture walking back over to James.

"Sorry but had to feed the puppies."

James smiled at the blonde tugging him close by his belt loops. Luke wrapped his arms around James shoulders pulling him closer.

  
The raven haired boy pulled him closer. Luke giggled looking into his blue eyes. He was falling hard and fast for this kid. He was funny and really hot. He leaned his forehead against James closing his eyes.

"I think I like you James."

"I really like you too."

Luke smiled opening his eyes for a moment. They fluttered closed again as James tilted his head up brushing his lips against Luke's. The blonde smiled pressing harder against James lips. They kissed lazily for a moment before Luke pulled away resting his head on James shoulder.

"So I'm assuming you wouldn't mind if I stayed the night?"

"Not at all."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**_***** ~~L    O    V    E     M    E     H    A   R   D    E    R~~   *****_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Ashton!, Look at this quick!"

"What is it Cal?, Is something the matter?"

"Just read this headline!"

Ashton looked over the screen on Calum's Laptop reading the news article.

 

* * *

 

**J. Quinn and L. Hemmings Together?**

 

"What The Hell?, L─Luke has a new guy in his life? how did this happen?"

"Well read more of it Ash."

 

James Quinn and Luke Hemmings have been spotted publicly enjoying time together, It was said that James kissed Luke already but we just heard that from some fans of James that saw them together fans say that they look good together and James is much better than Michael. they have this to say:

 

**"James and Luke GOD FINALLY LUKE IS MOVING ON!"**

**"I SHIP JAKE!!! I LOVE THEM BOTH!"**

**"JAKE JAKE JAKE!!!"**

**"SORRY MICHAEL CLIFFORD, NOW LUKE IS NOW JAMES'"**

**"MUKE DIED, JAKE IS LOVE!"**

**"NO LUKE ! WHY DID YOU ALREADY FIND A NEW MAN! MICHAEL IS THE ONE FOR YOU!"**

**"MUKE MUKE MUKE! FUCK OFF JAKE !"**

**"MUKE IS BETTER THAN JAKE !! FUCK YOU JAKE SHIPPERS!"**

  
  
Those were some comments we recieved the fans of both Muke and Jake seemed to be liking this new shippment of the so called 'JAKE' and yet some want still prefer 'MUKE'. I wonder what Michael Clifford has to say about this and how will he handle this news of his ex-boyfriend already dating a new guy. And will Michael find his own new lover?

Tell Us with your comments below on what you think about this!

**Muke ? (Michael And Luke)**

**or**

**Jake (James and Luke)**

**#MUKE VS #JAKE**

 

**\- The Sydney Scoop**

 

* * *

 

  
"Well this is really fucked up!, Michael must know about this Cal!"

"I guess but it will hurt him like hell, but still there are many Muke fans out there maybe this will cheer him up somehow."

"Well until he gets back we got to break the news to him."

"I have an Idea I just need to call Marcus for permission."

"Okay!"

 

Calum and Ashton waited for Michael's return which didn't took quite as long as they expected it to be they heard the door of their suite opened and they saw Michael already looking quite happy a little.

"Mikey!, how are you?"Ashton greeted

"Hi Michael!, What's up?" Calum greeted as well

"Okay tell me what happened or what you found?"said to them in a serious tone.

"Really that fast?" Calum sighed

"Well you really shouldn't be obvious like that both of you tell me what did you find out."

They two sighed and Ashton gestured to Calum for him tell Michael what they found out in the internet the kiwi boy got up and went to there room to get his laptop, they sat on the couch Michael in the middle, Calum came back sat beside Michael and place his laptop infront of him yet it was not fully opened.

"I will show you something but promise me that you will stay calm and don't destroy my laptop okay?"

"Okay sure, Whatever just show me!"

Calum lifted the screen to let Michael read the article they have found and they were quiet waiting for their friend's reaction.

"Ohh so is this all you found?"

"Mikey, We didn't mean too we ju─"

"It's fine guys now, will you excuse me while I go to my room."

Before the two boys could even say anything Michael got up quickly and ran to his room surprisingly he didn't slammed the door nor locked it he just went to his room perfectly calm.

"This is not good, Ashy let's go to him."

Michael slowly walked to his bed slowly feeling really hurt and angry at the same time yet feeling a bit happy, He reached his bed he just sat beside it and curled himself into a ball and thought about what's has just happened.

"James Quinn of all people, Why Luke why did you get to meet him he is not a good person to be with." he sighed

"Luke, I shouldn't have let you go, I was stupid and naive to do that if only there is a way for me to go to you right now I would."

"Well you can acutally." Calum said

"What do you mean Cal?" Michael replied in a broken voice.

"We knew that this news will make you will his way so we booked a flight for us to go back to Austrailia, We have talked to Marcus and he said it was all fine we made us the best excuses we can so he can let us we only have 3 weeks though that's as high as he can give to us." Calum explained.

"Well what are you waiting for Mikey?, Aren't you going to start packing?" Ashton added

Michael ran to his two bandmates hugged the hell out of them he was so happy this was a chance to fix everything with Luke and get him back.

"Thank you! Thank you Guys I love you so much."

"Wait, But first after we give you your ticket tell us first the complete reason why did you ended it with Luke?" Calum shot back at the red head.

He sighed and had no other choice but to come clean.

"I was evesdropping on your facetime convo with Luke, and I guess I only heard the first part and was hurt that he "was" going to choose the photography shit instead of us so that's why I ended up with him I wasn't thinking clearly I'm so sorry." the red head said in a sad tone.

"So that's it, Well it's alright Mikey but I won't be the person to tell you want happened you must find Luke and get him alone far from James, do what you can to fix all this cause Mikey I am telling you this is your last chance to fix everything if not he will be with James Quinn forever." Calum Warned him

"Yeah, Ain't gonna happened I will get him back! no matter what, After all I've done to him I must make it all up to him..., To Love Him Harder than I ever Loved anyone before and make him forget all about the stupid excuse of a person named James Quinn."

"Now That's the Michael I know!"

"Thanks Guys!, I will get our family whole again just you wait I will not let anyone take away one of the most important person in this family, Luke I'm going to get you back if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Let's get packing, we leave tomorrow evening so it's best to get ready and pack up everything that is important and you might need cause we will not be going back until we get Luke got it?" Calum said.

The two boys nodded in agreement and got ready.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_***** ~~L    O    V    E     M    E     H    A   R   D    E    R~~   *****_ **

 

 

 

 

 

****

  
The next morning, he got a letter from Luke I big envelop infact containing a series of papers and photos of that he hasn't seen before that impressed him because Luke really captured shots of Michael well and there are some photo's of them that they are happy together that are very familiar to Michael. He was holding back the tears as he reads Luke's Letter to him.

* * *

 

 

**Michael/Mikey,**

Hey Mikey how are you? you have no idea how much I missed you I know that this not appropriate anymore yet I still do a part of me still is concern for you so don't do anything reckless. Anyway I saw your Interview and was really happy when I had a chance to be mentioned yet I was kind of disappointing and hurt on what you said to me. But It's okay I knew I wasn't the best boyfriend in the world you deserve a better person than me, I thought also that we had a chance but I guess it was all wrong and was all just a lie.

  
I don't really have anything against you, In fact I wish you all the happiness that you can ever have take care of your amazing band you guys are  really the best I've ever heard play during your practices and even live I was so lucky to even meet all of you you don't know how much it means to me to be a part of your family well I still consider you as my family.

But nothing lasts forever... I got to get over you which is not going quite well but I was able to manage. Every single day I always think of you I don't know why but I do yet it still hurts me inside that I do but as the days went by I was able to finally stop thinking of you yet your photos brought it all back again. That's why I sent it all to you I wanted to show you myself of some amazing shots I took that you didn't know but you know I didn't get the chance because of all of what has happened between us.

I mean we tried to make this work but we just couldn't after all It was all a game for you, well I don't wanna talk about that anymore but anyways I don't really care what you do to the pictures but please don't destroy them if you get a chance please give them to Calum or Ashton cause they are important to me, Like when I was with you those are my last memories of you. But It's really up to you Mikey I don't have any say anymore on what you will do.

Finally, I wrote a song for you it's on a separate paper It's not quite as good as you guys are writing I just wanted to let all my feelings out through something cause you know crying is not worth it anymore so yeah that's why I get a change to write this letter and song for you.

Well That's all I wanted to say, I just wanted to let it all out here in this letter since it is impossible now for us to see each other again I mean your on tour and I'm back at Australia so yeah I really wanted to talk this out in person but it's just impossible, Anyway I hope you become more of a success and I will still be your biggest fan.

Say Hi to Calum and Ashton for me I missed them too !

  
I wish I was beside you yet, I cannot anymore but we all have to move on at some point right?

Take care always, I miss you and I Loved you so much.

Thanks for all the memories hope you find someone that is the one for you!

**  
**

**\- Luke xx**

As Michael Read the letter he couldn't help but crying on the letter that Luke has made for him he really fucked up everything and Luke just wanted to feel loved and important. He didn't mean to hurt Luke but now he was even more determine on fixing this and getting him back, He took the other papers and saw the song Luke made.

 

* * *

 

 

  
**"Amnesia"**

I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine

Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around

It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

'Cause I'm not fine at all  
No, I'm really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I'm really not fine at all

* * *

 

 

Michael cried hard until Calum and Ashton saw him down on the floor crying when he read the meaningful lyrics that Luke made.

"It's going to be all right Mikey we are here for you and we will get him back." Calum said while he and Ashton hugged the broken boy.

Michael just nodded and cried on Calum's shoulder wishing that he can turn back time and prevented this from ever happening.

 

 

 

 

 

**_***** ~~L    O    V    E     M    E     H    A   R   D    E    R~~   *****_ **

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

Luke woke up to sunlight streaking throught the windows. Getting up he yawned stretching and enjoying the pleasant popping of his joints. James still lay asleep in the bed as Luke grabbed his mail. He did not expect what he saw. There was an envelope that made his head spin and his eyes water. On the front was his name scrawled out in Michael's messy hand writing. Opening it with shaking hands he began to read.

 

* * *

 

 

**Lukey,**

Hey Luke. I know I'm probably the last person on earth you want to hear from but I thought if I at least wrote out how I felt then you might understand.

First. What we had was special Luke. You were no are a part of out family and I fucked up. I love you Luke and I didn't mean for you to hate me or to hurt you like I did. I miss you Luke. I miss you a lot. Every day I'm reminded of the biggest mistake I have ever made and that is losing you. You are my everything Luke and it was stupid not to explain and talk it out but I was upset about a misunderstanding. Please understand that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Second. When I hurt you like I did it was a misunderstanding. I had listened in on part of yours Ash and Cal's conversation. I thought you were gonna quit being our assistant to go work for Kellin. I thought by doing that you would be able to move on and I would spare us a lot of pain. Guess I was wrong there. When you called if I had just let you speak first this wouldn't have happened. I really do care. I hop you haven't moved on. Call me selfish but I don't want you to move on so I can at least hope we can fix the beautiful thing I have destroyed. If you have moved on I'm really sorry im bothering you with this.

Luke the point of this letter was to tell you how I felt and why what happened happened. I really am sorry. I wrote a song for you on a different piece of paper. I hope that helps get my point across. I have never been good with words.

**-Mikey xx**

**P.S. Good luck with the Photography.**

 

 

* * *

 

  
**"Everything I Didn't Say"**

This is everything I didn't say

Wait, don't tell me  
Heaven is a place on earth  
I wish I could rewind all  
the times that I didn't  
show you what you're really worth  
(What you're really worth)

The way that you held me  
I wish that I'd put you first  
I was wrong I admit  
Numb from your kiss  
While you were slipping through my fingertips

Taking every breath away  
With all of the mistakes I've made  
From all the letters that I've saved  
This is everything I didn't say  
I wish I could've made you stay  
And I'm the only one to blame  
I know that it's a little too late  
This is everything I didn't say

This is everything I didn't say

Wake me up now  
And tell me this is all a bad dream  
All the songs that I wrote  
All the wrongs that I hoped would erase from your memory  
Holding onto a broken and empty heart  
Flowers I should've bought  
All the hours I lost  
Wish I could bring it back to the start

Taking every breath away  
With all of the mistakes I've made  
From all the letters that I've saved  
This is everything I didn't say  
I wish I could've made you stay  
And I'm the only one to blame  
I know that it's a little too late  
This is everything I didn't say

I hope you know  
For you I'd sacrifice  
To make this right

Some day I'm sure  
We'll pass each other by  
Until that time

Taking every breath away  
With all of the mistakes I've made  
From all the letters that I've saved  
This is everything I didn't say  
I wish I could've made you stay  
And I'm the only one to blame  
I know that it's a little too late  
This is everything I didn't say

This is everything I didn't say

 

* * *

 

 

Luke cried silently cursing his luck. It didn't matter anyway Michael probably saw him and James all over the news. James wasn't as good as Michael and he will always feel a little hollow inside but he loved James and he could live with the boy. He would still try to be happy while thousands of girls threw themselves at the rock star. He folded the letter up gently tucking everything into an old book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are just going to hide now again thank you for ready 
> 
> Leave you thoughts and Kudos ! Let us know what you think ;)


	10. You'll Never Know (Anything Can Happen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being so Lucky and A Big Announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY For not updating like ever we just had a brilliant Idea from our best boyfriend (You know who you are.)   
> and we just have to use it and polish everything so yeah here it is.
> 
> Hope you Like it! :)

_" Baby, love me harder_  
 _Love me, love me, love me_  
 _Harder, harder, harder."_

_\-  Love Me Harder. . ._

 

 

 

Luke tucked the book away into the bookshelf wiping away his tears and going back to his bedroom. James lay on his back one arm against his stomach the other stretched out across the bed. Sun light filtered through the window hitting his face and adding a glow to his tan skin. Luke smiled walking over climbing onto the bed tucking himself into James. The raven haired boys arms circled around him pulling him close. Luke sighed contendedly trying not to think bout how he would rather have Michael with him. When he woke up next James was awake but had thrown an arm over his eyes. Luke smilled shifting so he could kiss James jaw. The raven haired boy looked over at him. He turned kissing Luke before letting him go.

"So what's planned for today?"

"Rooftop pictures." Luke grinned.

Michael was already packed for the trip back to Australia he was waiting for Calum and Ashton. they we're taking too long to prepare, He thinks that they are having sex again but none the less he doesn't want to barge in their room to see the live porno in front of him plus they will be annoyed that he entered the room like that, so he waits for them patiently at the living room and opened the T.V.

"Ooh My Fucking God Ash!, Right there fuck!"

"God babe, feels so good!"

Michael sighed hearing his band mates have sex he misses how he and Luke would do it in his room, he shook his head and turned on the T.V. lucky Spongebob was on he then turned up the volume to max trying to fight the loud sex noises that the couple in the room.

He really misses Luke.

He couldn't blame his friends for it. After all they had each other and he had screwed things with Luke. He just wishes they could quiet down. he turned off the T.V. not remembering that it's on max volume. Pulling his legs up onto the sofa he tucked his head between his knees after putting in a head phone in and blasting Green Day. A couple of tears escaped his eyes but he wiped them away wrapping his arms around his legs. Michael decided two things then.

 

 

**1.) As soon as he gets Luke back he is gonna make him scream his name**

**2.) Depression is a bitch to deal with.**

 

Luke balanced carefully on the edge poising his camera and snapping the shot. James watched his tall lanky form crouch down balancing his weight. He had admired the blonde before his romantic interest in the blonde. Admired his work and his drive. He really didn't wanna break the blondes heart like the others in the past. There was just something about him so when James thought of him he couldn't see himself hurting the blonde. Luke slowly stood up glancing at the camera. The raven haired boy walked over picking him up and spinning him over onto the rooftop.

"Jesus you scared me." Luke gasped as he was set down.

"Aww baby you know I'd never let you fall."

Luke smiled leaning up and kissing the raven haired boy. Wrapping his arms around broad shoulders smiling when hands settled on his waist and the small of his back.

  
Michael fell asleep while listening to Green Day, Ashton removed his head phones and the couple tried to wake him up yet Michael didn't budge so they let him sleep Calum and Ashton felt sorry that they had to make him wait so long and what's more awful is that they will be late with there flight if they can't Michael up. But they have to wait for him they were the cause of the delay anyway.

"Ash, I feel guilty I mean I could have waited to have sex but no you just have to look so hot and teased me"

"I know babe, Sorry about that I just you know thought it would be a quickie Sorry."

"It's alright babe, If Mikey doesn't wake up in the next 2 hours we have to take the next flight in the morning."

"I guess, but I really wanted to go tonight."

"Well, It's either we wake him up and get him pissed you know he doesn't like it when he gets disturbed with his slumber and we already have made him wait almost an hour because we did it or just let him sleep when he wakes up he will be in a good mood and might forget that we had sex. your pick."

"Let's just wait for him to wake up, Babe? can we do it one mo-"Ashton was cut off

"NO MORE SEX!, we can't waste anymore time sorry babe but we must get back home and get Lukey back to us alright just control yourself babe" Calum explained to Ashton and gave him a kiss that lead to them making out.

"A-Ashton Stop!" Calum said between the kiss.

They pulled of from each other and separated Calum sat on the other side of the couch.

"Sorry, babe got carried away let's just watch T.V. alright?"

"Yes of course."

They opened the T.V. and a loud roar of Spongebob's Laughter surprised them, they tried to get the remote but they panicked a little because the sound was so loud it make wake Michael up and also they didn't expect it to be in max volume luckily Ashton quickly grabbed the remote and lowered the volume completely.

"God that was loud, Mikey must have turned it up when we were too loud having sex earlier" Ashton explained

"No duh, We were loud cause you felt so good gawd as much as I want to have a go we can't because we have a flig-" Calum was cut up by Michael

"A flight, yeah we let's get going yeah? don't worry about it I'm okay about you having your sexy time. I will get back at you when I get Luke back not c'mon let's get going."

"Alright, Sorry again Mikey We just couldn't help it and we just-" Calum tried to explain but was cut off again.

"It's Alright Cal no need to worry, let's just get going we only have an hour and a half until the plane leaves so yeah let's talk about it when we get to the plane yeah?"

"O-Okay, Let's go!"

The boys grabbed all their Luggage and went down the Lobby, calling the driver that Mr. Marcus assigned to them the picked up immediately and was already waiting at the back to not attract any fans. They apologized for their tardiness for making the driver wait for an hour for them yet he was okay with it and with that they quickly loaded all their luggage, got in the car and left quickly to the airport.

All Michael could think of is Luke at that point.

Don't worry Lukey, I'm going to get you back just wait a little longer.

After 15 Minutes they Arrived at the airport they unloaded the luggage and got in the airport going through various airport necessities yet Michael stopped when they we're at the checking-in area.

"Guys, Wait!" Mikey said looking worried

Calum and Ashton quickly went to Michael's aid

"What is it Mikey?" Calum said

"What's wrong Mikey?" Ashton added

"I think I may have lost or misplaced my Passport." was all the red head could say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ──  L O V E  M E  H A R D E R ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luke jumped as James came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. Luke frowned as he looked in the mirror. His hips were wider and his waist curved like a girls. It seemed like his shoulders got smaller as well. He though he looked . . . _Feminine_. James nuzzled into his neck placing a soft kiss there. Luke bit his lip turning around to face James. The taller boy pulled him closer.

" You look different babe. I like it. " he purred at the blonde fingers trailing over his skin.

Luke smiled pressing a small kiss to James lips.

" I have to get ready for work. " he said pulling back.

James nodded unwinding his arms from Luke letting him go to the bathroom. The blonde skittered over to the mirror looking at his body in closer detail. His legs were slimmer still his hips wider waist curvier shoulders smaller and he looked down seeing a small curve of his stomach. Slowly turning to the side he looked in the mirror eye brows raising. His usually flat stomach now curved outward.

He furrowed his brow as he looked at his reflection. He had been working out and eating healthy so why . . .? He shook his head thinking he was just tired. Turning on the water to the shower he was about to get into the shower when he smelled chocolate chips through the house. His mind wandered to the ooey gooey chocolate then his stomach was twisting and he was rushing to the toilet to throw up.

 

 

**~~_What's wrong with me?_ ~~ **

 

 

"SHIT! Now I can't fly with you guys back home and I will never gonna get Luke back. this is just horrible the time I need my passport the most I misplace it." Michael said as already wanting to hit himself for his stupidity.

"Calm down Mikey, Well where did you put it ?" Ashton said

"I know I put it on my Carry-on Baggage but it's not here."

"Well maybe your Big Luggage?" Calum said as he pulled his hoodie up he was feeling cold and he didn't want to be recognize by their fans but it kept falling down but this last try was successful it stayed like that for a while.

"Well I already checked it thrice before we left so it's not there Cal, Well say hi to Luke for me tell him that I still love him and tha─"

He was cut off by Ashton.

"No Mikey we cannot leave without you we just can't alright we will find your passport we still have like more than an hour left so we can do this so where did you last see it?"Ashton said.

"To be honest I don't remember Ashton but I doubt that I will leave it behind I carefully packed my thing before we left and you and Calum where there to help me."

"True hmm, where could it be?"

As Calum watched the two boys wonder where they left Michael's passport. Calum pulled the front of his hoodie down again as he felt it star to fall again, he let out a frustrated noise as it started to move back again. Ashton glance over curiously at the Kiwi boy's frustration.

"What is it Cal?" Ashton asked.

"There's like something in my Hood." he sighed and exasperated .

Ashton's brow furrowed walking over He looked in the Kiwi boy's hood, he rolled his eyes chuckling lightly as he pulled out the Passport Michael and handing it to him.

"So that's where it went! OHH GOD ! Now I can go on the plane, so lucky that you wore that Hoodie today Calum." Michael said with joy.

"Well You're Welcome Mikey and at least we didn't have to go back at the hotel." Calum said with a big smile

"Well hate to break the fun but we must check in for our flight we have like an hour and thirty minutes left so let's get going!"

"Alright let's go!" Michael and Calum said in unison.

The three boys went over the usual process in the airport and finally after a while they finally got into there flight on the way back home to Austrailia and back to Luke.

Luke was cautious through the day and his focus was off. He kept getting aches and pains and his stomach despised chocolate today. Plus his girly figure was hard to get used to. He finally pulled out his phone dialing Kellin. After three rings he answered.

"Hello?" He asked concern lacing his tone.

"Kellin I'm kinda off today. Everything is just so weird. " he said biting his lip.

Kellin made a humming noise in the back of his throat.

"Come to the office and let me talk to you." He said.

Luke said OK before hanging up and driving to Kellin's office. When he got there Vic ushered him inside closing the door and wandering off.

Kellin gestured to the chair silently asking him to sit down. Luke hesitantly sat worried about what Kellin would say.

"You look . . . _curvier_. " he said the last word carefully.

"You noticed too?" Worry ate away at Luke as he looked at Kellin.

Kellin nodded blue eyes settling on Luke. He knew what was happening it was rare and it didn't happen very often but it did.

"Luke I want you to go to the doctors, but first tell me something. Did you sleep with James?"

Luke blushes as he shook his head. Kellin closed his eyes nodding.

"Alright go on. Ask them to check you out as soon as possible."

Luke nodded leaving the office. As he got in the car his hands shook. Fumbling with the keys he drove to the hospital. It didn't take long for a doctor to show up. He was put through a series of tests and asked a few questions. He fidgeted from his place on the bed. The doctor came in with a clipboard in her hands.

"Well Mr.Hemmings we have your results right here."

"What is it?"

 

**L.M.H ~*~**

 

The boys were sitting on the plane just relaxing and just making themselves comfortable in the plane until Michael remembered something important. Grabbing his carry-on baggage he started looking for that something important he checked every single bit of his bag until he gave up on looking for what he was looking for, he sighed and just laid back down on his sit and just blamed himself on why did he ever forget the one thing that Luke sent that was now valuable to him Michael just didn't let Ashton nor Calum notice that something is wrong with him and just slept through the flight hoping that it will be better soon or if not he will fly back and get it.

They were finally arrived at Austrialia, all of them still sleepy and had jet lagged but they were happy one the way back out the airport Ashton stopped Michael and Calum just watched them from the side.

"Mikey! wait." Ashton exclaimed

"Yes Ash what is it?"

"Uhmm, I don't know but you forgot this and I think it's really important so when you forgot to bring it or leave it on purpose I just grabbed it and brought it just in case." Ashton took out an envelope with everything that Luke sent Michael on his bag handing it to him.

Michael slowly took the envelope with all the pressed it against his chest and tears started to fall down on his face.

"Ash... Thank You so much! I really wanted to bring this and I really panicked on the plane when I couldn't find it on my bag I really thought that I brought everything just Thank you so much this means everything to me." Hugging Ashton out of the blue.

"You're Welcome Mikey!, No don't cry Mikey everything will be alright." Ashton hugged back and rubbed Michael's back

"Now it is, just thank you for everything guys! I love you both so much!" Michael said as he pulled off from Ashton.

"No Problem Mikey, after all family must stick together." Calum smiled

"Yes we must and we must get our lost boy back." Michael said as he smiled back.

"Well let's get going then! Here we come Luke we are going to get you back!" Ashton exclaimed as they all chuckled

They were about to head to their ride that Marcus has sent them when all of a sudden Michael felt his phone vibrate and began to ring. Calum and Ashton looked at Michael and he gestured that he was just going to take the call and the two boys nodded and waited for Michael.

He looked of the phone to see who was Calling.

**"Luke Clifford" (CALLING. . .)**

 

Michael eyes widen to see that Luke was calling him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ──  L O V E  M E  H A R D E R ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

  
Luke took a deep breath as he pushed the call button. His gaze lingered on the selfie of him and Michael before pressing the phone to his ear. He held in his cries curled up against his bed. Worry started to tug at his gut as he waited for Michael to answer.

"Hello? Luke are you ok?"

Luke almost cried in relief as he heard Michael's soft voice filter through his speakers.

"Mikey. . ." His voice sounded so broken and raw it made Michael visibly flinch.

Ashton and Calum looked over concerned as Michael's figure deflated and he focused soley on the person on the other line.

"Please Mikey i- I need you, h-here with me." He cried a hand spread against his stomach as he looked out the window.

"Shhh babe,"Luke let out a small whine at the nickname making Michael smile, " tell me what's wrong."

Luke shook his head before responding.

"Mikey I need you here in order to tell you." He said biting his lip.

"Don't Worry we will be there. Everything will be alright."

Michael held the phone between his shoulder and ear pushing the boys into the car and telling the driver where to go. They looked at him confused as they started heading in the opposite direction of the hotel.

"Wait, How can you go here if you guys are on your tour and on the other side of the world?"

"Well we had to take an early break and came back home today to get you back we are family after all. So Surprise?"

Luke was really surprise to know that the boys went through all this trouble just to get him back he wondered what is really going on but for now he just needed Michael right now.

"Well you live on the hill right? Only house up there yeah?"

"Yeah. It's only like a five minute drive here from the airport."

"Cool we will be there as soon as possible ok? Just stop crying OK?"

"How did you know I was crying?"

"I can hear it."

Luke giggled at that feeling high just by talking to Michael again. The car pulled up leaving Calum and Ashton confused as Michael got out walking into the house. Luke dropped his phone staring at him in shock. He got up hugging the red haired boy tightly to him. Michael felt the change in Luke's build but didn't comment yet. Luke breathed him in never wanting to let go.

"So what's wrong?"

"Please don't hate me." Luke whispered looking up at Michael.

" I would never." He whispered looking into blue eyes he missed so much.

"Well it seems you're going to be a _father_." Luke whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! ;)


	11. My Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we feel awful for not updating for awhile but we are now so be happy. Anyway I will be updating soon and I heard that Hoodie will too so no worries. If you haven't read Hoodie's stories then go do it cuz they are amazing.

**─ Love Me Harder: Chapter 11 - My Everything**

 

 

  
  
  
Michael froze for a moment making panic rise in Luke. He tightening his grip on Michael not wanting the older boy to leave him. His breath hitched as he felt Michael's hands around his waist pulling him in closer still.

"You're pregnant with my baby Luke?" he asked gently.

"Yes. I'm sorry if you didn't want a baby but I _couldn't_ help it and I just-"

Just then Michael cut him off by kissing him passionately. Luke just let him he was a shocked yet he _really_ missed this lips for quite a long time and now he felt it once again.

"Shh Luke" Michael said calming a worried Luke on his arms.

"I want this Luke I will take responsibility, I just love you so much Luke and it was my biggest mistake and downfall of breaking up with you. I didn't know what I was thinking letting go of something amazing." Michael said as he kissed the blond boy's forehead.

"B-but Mikey I-I thought I-I was a joke, a mistake, j-just somebody you used just-"

"Babe no, you were no  _are_ best thing to happen to me and I don't know where I would be without you. You are my everything now you _both_ ," he slipped a hand down to press against Luke's stomach. "my everything."

Luke nodded kissing him again and again and again just so happy that Michael was accepting it. Calum and Ashton ran over hugging them both squealing like fan girls. They hugged them close crying of joy and enjoying each others presence. 

"You're pregnant? This is amazing!" Ashton giggled.

"I wanna be pregnant too!" Calum said pouting while he looked at the boys so excited at Luke's pregnancy

"Don't worry babe we will make you pregnant after our tour alright? It will be hard if we have no sexy bassist to play now do we?" Ashton smirked as be touched Calum's ass.

"Ohh Ash alright but you have to use protection now on ! and also Luke! What's the gender of the baby!" Calum said as they all looked at Luke for the answer to Calum's question

"YEAH WHAT'S THE GENDER LUKEY!" Ashton said loudly excited wanting to know the baby's gender

"Yeah Babe tell us!" Michael said

"Well u-uh about that I don't know yet haven't asked the doctor yet but yeah maybe the next check up maybe?" Luke answered nervously as the boys looked at him awkwardly

"Well Okay then! Since we are here Luke why don't you come with us at our hotel maybe? We have so much catching up to do!" Calum said as they all looked at Luke awkwardly waiting for an answer.

"What do you say Lukey?" Michael questioned

Luke bit his lip thinking about what he had to do.

"I have to uhm turn in some pictures and have to deal with uh James. Oh my god _James_ fuck i forgot i oh no he is going to hate me. I can't oh fuck!"

Luke turned and ran grabbing the phone he dialed the number for James ignoring the other three in the room. 

"Hello?"

"James!"

"Yes Luke?"

"I-I g-got something to tell you something important."

"Of course Luke Let's just meet here at my dad's office you still need to turn in some pictures right?"

"Y-yeah Sure let's meet there"

"Alright see you Lukey I love you."

"I-I u-uh yeah you too."

And Luke ended the call with James not giving him a chance to saying anything more.

James said "I love you" he realized as he set down the phone. Biting his lip he thought about what he was going to say to the others and how confused they must be. He had to think of something to cover this up and talk to James. He hoped nothing went wrong oh what has he gotten himself into?

"Lukey babe? you alright? You've been quiet and who were you talking to?" Michael said breaking Luke from his trance.

Luke looked over at him with wide doe eyes knowing he couldn't make up a lie to them without being overwhelmed by guilt for it.

"I'm sure you know that I was involved with James when Mikey. . . broke up with me and well we didn't sleep together but we were involved and so I have to talk to him about this whole thing since technically we were dating." he said.

Michael flinched looking away from the blonde or a second, remembering the horrible day. Swallowing thickly he nodded knowing that the rumors and magazines were true. Luke walked to the bathroom not ready to see Michael so torn apart at his doing. Closing the door he slid down putting his face in his hands. 

 

 

" ** _This is all my fault."_**

 

 

 

 

**_─ ─  L  o  v  e   M e  H a r d e r  ~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Michael stared blankly at the closed bathroom door trying to think all the things that just happened now, the past days, the hurt and disclosure. He wasn't sure what to do now but all he knows he trusts Luke he got back to him again. Michael felt the tears coming up again but he knows that Luke will do everything for him and their child to fix this mistake he just needed to wait for him the perfect moment to really have him back forever by his side never again will he hurt the boy who made his heart skip a bit, made him a better person, make his stomach feel the butterflies, the only person who he wants grow old with, his light and his everything that now carries his soon to be baby boy or girl.

_**Luke Hemmings.** _

 

 

"You alright Mikey? You seem to be deep in your thoughts" Calum said as he went to Michael and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have to wait and trust Luke on this one. Can't mess this up again no not this time I got to Love him Harder than I love anyone before he is my everything I just can't lose him again no never ever" Michael said as tears started to fall but he had a smirk on his face.

"That's the Michael we know and love ! you go tiger!" Ashton said hugging the two boys tight.

"He is back! and He prefers Kitten Thank you very much" Calum said with a big smile on his face in attempt to make the green haired boy better.

"Ohh you Dorks! Thank you! What would I do without you guys!" Michael said as he wipes his tears away and chuckled softly.

 

  
Luke sat behind the door hugging his knees to his chest as they waited outside the door. His mind raced as he thought about James and how he would tell him. He loved him but he was always going to go back to James. It was scary to think how attached he was to the both of them. Mikey had been his friend along with his lover and now a father. Then James had been there was a boyfriend. It just confused Luke so much. He couldn't have a hand in both worlds. It didn't work that way in life, you had to choose one and Luke knew who he would choose he just didn't want to. He still cared for him and hurting him wasn't an option. Slowly raisinng up from the floor he grabbed his clothes pulling them on and looking at his reflection. It still shocked him when he looked at himself his thoughs going back to the doctors office.

 

 

***Flashback***

 

_"Well Mr. Hemmings it appears that the reason it has been so long for the baby to start to develop is because your body was preparing for the baby. Wider his smaller wait more breast tissue. So now you have one healthy growing baby boy. Uhm the results of the father are in this envelope. The results are confidential"_

 

***End Flashback***

 

 

As Luke got changed to his clothes he looked one final time on his reflection taking a deep breath as he proceeded to the door. He slowly opened the door seeing the boys were patiently waiting on the living room he gathered all his courage and walked out the bathroom and went to the living room.

"Uh Hey, sorry about that I just needed a moment I-" Luke was cut off with Michael hugging him tight.

"Lukey you don't need to say sorry it was all my fault I shouldn't have left you like I said it was the stupidest decision I had to make in my whole life. Things are going to be different now I promise now that you and me have a growing baby in you I must get you back whatever it takes Lukey I love you so much Luke." Michael said as tears fell on his eyes.

"M-Mikey I love you too and you will get me back alright." he push the red head back a little wiping the tears off his beautiful eyes "I just need to do something alright do you trust me Mikey?"

"Y-yeah I do I always have Luke I always have I was just too scared of losing you that's why I was so du-"

"Shhh no need to think of the past what's important is now we're complete alright? and besides you have too new songs because of the letters."

"Ohh Lukey without you there wouldn't be any new songs and forget about those now just tell us what do to we need to make this right and about the James thing too Luke I guess you need to choose Me or him."

"Mikey you can't make him choose immediately well he needs sometime to think Mikey" Calum said.

"I know I-I'm just scared you know the decision is on his hands and I have to respect whatever he chooses. I just love him so much you know" Michael said as he looked at Luke's eyes.

"I already chose you Mikey. I love you" he said wiping away tears and kissing the red head passionately.

Michael pulled him in close wary of his why kissing back pouring everything he had into the kiss.

Luke wanted to give in and stay with Mikey all day sharing sweet kisses and making loved but he needed this done and everything sorted out. Pulling back reluctantly he looked up at the red head through his lashes.

"Now we have to go to my office baby."

Michael nodded the three following the blonde outside. They all stopped as a shiny car pulled up. Luke paled as he glanced at the plates 'James' it said in stamped black letters.

 

~~_**Oh fuck.** _ ~~

 

 

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give us some feed back here :) in the comments if it isn't too much to ask.
> 
> Sorry If it's short we promise to make it longer next Chapter ! :) 
> 
> Kudos and a Special Shout out to SupernaturalMystery306 for the amazing album cover ! we love it so much! :) lab chu xD


	12. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James was going to find out eventually Luke had just hoped it would have gone a little smoother than it did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so so so sorry it took us so long to publish the chapter. we really do feel bad about it but here it is so we hope you enjoy it.

Luke gulped as James came out of his car, nervousness started to kick in as he didn’t know what was going to happen or how to let him know about it, besides to make things worse Michael Clifford is here. Michael Clifford is not only a famous super star but the father of Luke’s child not to mention that they got back together. This made Luke so nervous he started shaking a bit as James walked into the house a big smile on his face.

There were definatley a few things that would make this situation just really horrible. James really territorial when it comes to Luke, someone so much even looks at Luke and James was on him. Touching was just out of the question without his permission especially Like’s ex-boyfirend. He hates Michael Clifford totally despises him even before he was famous his hatred grew monumentally after what he had done to his precious Luke it was unforgivable and he will hurt Michae if he sees even a strand of that stupid fucking red hair.

His smile dropped as he saw not just Luke but Ashton, Calum, and his most favourite person in the world Michael fucking Clifford. His gaze hardened and he clenched his jaw walking into the room. Luke’s doe eyes widened as he saw James. Michael felt him stiffen and turned seeing him as well, he felt Luke cling to the red headed boy not wanting to face this yet.

“Clifford, what are you and your crew doing here?” he sneeted stepping forward and untangling Luke and Michae from each other hilding the blond boy close.

“I’m here to support him and the child.” The word _child_ still felt very foreign in his mouth leaving an odd taste.

“Child?” One eye brow was raised as his eyes flicked down to Luke then back to Michael.

“Y-yes I’m pregnant James...” Luke stuttered wishing to be let go of, his grip was starting to hurt.

They both became rigid the tension almost tangible in the air. MIchae was ready to jump on James at any moment and James himself ready to kill Michael. They bickered back and forth James constantly shouting that they were lying. He finally shoved Michael and the red head stumbled knocking over Luke who stumbled and knocked into the table hitting his hip and the side of his tummy crying out in pain.

“Oh my god! Luke!” Calum and Ashton shouted as they aided the pregnant blonde boy immediately.

“Fucking bastard” Michael spit as he punched James’ in the face, “If out child gets harmed I will murder you.” MIchae growled as he looked at James in deep anger.

“What are you talking about Clifford? I don’t believe the bullshit you’re saying to me. So stop it with the fucking lie to get him back and leave us alone!” James shouted as he moved towards Luke.

“Get the fuck away from him don’t even go near him!” Michael shoved at his shoulder but James resisted most of it. 

“P-please stop fighting a-and take me to t-the hostpital.” Was all Luke could say as Calum and Ashton helped him into the car.

“What the fuck is going on Luke? Baby don’t tell me that what Clifford is saying is true!” James said his tone angry bit also a little hurt.

“Well dumbass he isn’t going to act that way if he isn’t saying the truth.” Calum sassed. “And by the way why are you still fighting with Michael when if you really loved him then you would have helped get him to the hospital by now!” He pointed an accusatory finger at James poking him in the chest and walking him backwards. “Now you need to get off your high and mighty horse and help us or you can get lost!” With that said he went to Ashton.

“That was hot.” Ashton whispered to him.

“Thank you baby but now isn’t the time.”

James eyes widened as they again flicked back and forth between all of them confused that they were telling the truth.

“C’mon let’s hurry up before anything happens Luke and that baby.” Michael said making sure Luke was safe in the seat.

James was left frozen thinking that what they said couldn’t be true and that it was all some sort of ruse to keep them apart and if it was Michael was going to pay. Luke was carried into the car by the three and they rushed to the hospital. Michael spit out what happened to the nurses before he was told to wait in the waiting room. He paced waiting for some sort of news but there was nothing so far. Calum and Ashton had left by then to try and get some food for the pacing boy. After awhile a nurse came out calling out for a Luke Hemmings. Michael raised his hand nodding at her when she walked over.

“Are you Mister Clifford the father to that of Luke Hemming’s child?” she asked glancing down at her clip board.

“Yes I am. Is Luke okay? Is our baby okay? Please tell me they’re okay, please!”

“Sir please calm down.” She requested.

“I’m sorry I’m just really nervous.” He admitted.

“Well Mr. Clifford there is nothing to worry about the patient is fine and the baby he is carrying is alive and well. No damage 100% okay. “ she reassured making him relax.

“Oh thank god thank you so much!” Michael smiled widely before asking if he can go into the back room.  

Michael went to Luke engulfing him in a hug but making sure to be careful with him to not hurt him farther then he already was hurt by James. He was just so happy that nothing had really hurt then and that they were okay. Luke smiled hugging him as well smiling softly.

“Hey Luke babe, it’s alright now everything is fine just fine.” Michael stated.

Luke looked at him smiling lightly, he was really grateful that everything is fine and that Michael was always there by his side yet he has some problems along the way like what will happen with James after seeing him and the news getting to him then there is the fact that he is pregnant. What will that do to Mikey’s career or even his whole life? He was worried about it interfering with their jobs he was just so worried. Michael pulled away his brow furrowing as he looked at Luke.

The blond boy had started to fiddle with the tubes coming out of his arm looking away from those beautiful green eyes lest he spill all that he was feeling and burden him with what he was feeling. He was already causing enough trouble as is being pregnant but not he had a while list of worries. Besides he was a grown adult so it shouldn’t be impossible to like figure out his own problems right?

“Luke babe tell me what’s wrong please.”

Luke shook his head tears pooling in his eyes, there was going to be a fight here soon he felt it. His head snapped up as Michael took his hand. “Baby I won’t push you to tell me the answer but I would like you to let me know. “

 

The blond boy looked down trying to form the words to say to the red head. He knows for a fact that no matter what happens now Michael will always be there for him same goes for Ashton and Calum but he just wanted closure with James and of course his photography career how will Kellin and Vic react to this situation.

Luke was scared he just wanted to live in peace with the people who really loved him and of course raising this baby but as of now he is just scared because all of this is happening really fast and who knows what will happen if he messes up again would Michael really leave him for good? And what about the child? So many ideas popped up in Luke's head that he didn't notice that he was tearing up and crying.

"Lukey babe shhh its alright, I'm always here for you no matter what ain't gonna leave you anymore now calm down for me and breathe. Tell me when you're ready okay?" Michael said as he hugged the blond boy.

Luke took deep breaths before nodding and calming down. He could do this right? It was only James it’s not like he was facing a giant monster or anything. “I know Mikey and I’m just stressing myself out. It’s going to be alright. I know it is because I have you, Calum, Ashton, and our baby.”

Michael smiled widely hugging him gently and kissing him softly. Calum and Ashton walked in chuckling at their friends and waiting for them to separate. “Hey guys just wanted to let you know that the nurse is going to let Luke out now and that we have a meeting with Kellin. Vic, and James soon.”

Michael quickly looked at Luke making sure he wasn’t going to freak out or anything but he just smiled and nodded getting ready to get out. The red head couldn’t help it as he cupped Luke’s cheek then sliding his hand down to his tummy gently feeling the bump underneath his fingers. His eyes had crinkled at the edges as he looked at Luke who had laid his hand atop Michael’s.  They heard sniffling looking up to see Calum crying into Ashton’s shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Cal shh its going to be alright." Ashton said as he comforted the kiwi boy.

 

Michael and Luke were confused on why Calum was crying and got worried instantly knowing that their might be yet again another problem.

 

"Cal Pal? What's wrong? Please talk to us so we could help." Luke said worried.

 

"Yeah Cal talk to us." Michael added.

 

Calum stopped crying and wiped his tears away and his face formed the biggest smile that he has ever made.

 

"Nothing is wrong I'm just happy you know? We’re finally reunited and complete again a family again. I know this is really awkward but I just missed us all complete and happy I love you guys so much I don't want us to be apart again!" Calum said as he quickly went over to Luke and Michael hugging them close.

 

Ashton smiled as he got up and joined his friends hugging them closer. As they pulled off they all can't help but smile Calum was right nothing is going to tear them apart now.

 

"Well I think we should be going now are you ready Luke?" Calum questioned.

 

"Yeah I am as long as you guys are with me everything will be fine." Luke said as he smiled softly.


End file.
